Return of The Nightmare
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Siapa kira kejadian dalam legenda yang telah terkubur selama 63 tahun itu kembali. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan tanpa kehadiran sang mockingjay? Kini aku harus melalui mimpi buruk ini seorang diri.
1. Chapter 1

Enam puluh tiga tahun setelah masa jatuhnya Capitol akibat pemberontakan, kini semua distrik telah mendapatkan kembali hak mereka untuk merasakan kehidupan yang nyaman. Di bawah kepemimpinan presiden yang baru, kami semua akhirnya bisa mencicipi ketentraman tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi dengan kengerian yang ditimbulkan oleh hiburan bernama Hunger Game.

Sekarang aku memang tidak merasakan hidup di masa yang telah lalu, namun kerap kali hal mengenai Hunger Game terbayang dibenakku karena sering diceritakan oleh guru sejarah di sekolah. Semua itu semata-mata karena rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung hilang, karena apa yang terjadi dalam Hunger Game sama sekali tak dapat dibayangkan. Seringkali aku meminta teman dari kakekku untuk menceritakannya, tapi dia berkata bahwa tidak baik jika kita menceritakan sebuah mimpi buruk kepada orang lain. Yah, apa boleh buat, jika tidak ada yang mau bercerita, maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Berita terakhir mengatakan bahwa data-data Hunger Game terdahulu diyakini telah lama dimusnahkan oleh Capitol. Memang seharusnya kami semua para distrik bersyukur karena sekarang sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, meskipun pekerjaan kami sebagai penopang dari Capitol masih tetap berjalan.

Distrik ku, distrik dua, dikenal sebagai pengelola pertambangan batu. Diantara distrik yang lain, kamilah yang paling dekat dengan Capitol secara wilayah. Selain itu, anak laki-laki yang sudah berumur 20 tahun diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pendidikan militer di Capitol selama tiga tahun. Lalu siapapun yang beruntung bisa langsung bekerja sebagai penjaga perdamaian. Hal tersebut merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi keluarga yang bersangkutan, disamping mereka akan mendapatkan pemasukan ekstra dari Capitol. Itulah salah satu keistimewaan yang kami rasakan di distrik dua. Namun satu hal yang penting, guruku selalu berkata bahwa semua ini tak lepas dari pengorbanan sang mockingjay yang menjadi harapan bagi semua orang. Maka tak jarang aku berdoa 'semoga dengan ketentraman yang telah diberikan ini kaupun mendapatkan ketentraman yang sama di atas sana, Katniss Everdeen.'

"Selamat ulang tahun!" aku berlari menghampiri dan memeluk kakak perempuanku yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak dan langsung balik memeluk ku setelah kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali. "Hey Angelly biarkan kakakmu mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu, dia pasti kaget kamu tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu." Ibuku dengan suaranya yang lembut tengah mengeluarkan kue cokelat yang mengepulkan asap dari dalam oven. "Terimakasih Jelly, kamu selalu membuatku merasa muda karena tingkahmu yang masih saja seperti anak kecil itu." Kakakku tertawa cekikikkan sementara aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membalasnya dengan cemberut. 'Trek' terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Segera ku hampiri pintu karena tahu bahwa itu pasti ayah yang baru saja kembali dari kandang sapi di belakang rumah untuk mengambil susu segar. Ibu mengambil ember berisi susu segar yang ayah bawa dan aku membantunya duduk di sofa. Ayahku dulunya adalah seorang penjaga perdamaian yang gagah, namun suatu hari dia tertimpa musibah saat bekerja, hingga kini harus menggunakan bantuan tongkat untuk bisa berjalan. Tapi untungnya keluarga kami masih memiliki kakak laki-lakiku sebagai tulang punggung keluarga yang saat ini bekerja sebagai penjaga perdamaian di Capitol.

"Anak perempuanku sudah dewasa." Ujar ayah sambil mencium pipi kakakku yang merona. Dia tampak cantik dengan baju terusan yang memiliki hiasan pita merah muda di belakangnya. Kakakku bukan gadis yang berisik seperti teman sekelasku bernama Cecil yang selalu membuatku kesal, namun dia juga bukanlah anak yang tomboy, kakakku dewasa, manis jika tersenyum dan tampak cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit bergelombang. Aku sedikit iri karena warna rambutku berbeda dari yang lain, aku mendapatkan warna yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh kakek. Itu yang dikatakan oleh ayah. "Kenapa kau bengong seperti itu Jelly, ayo kita makan kue buatan ibu."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu kak! Beberapa bulan lagi aku berumur dua puluh!"

"Astaga! Apa semalam aku pingsan selama beberapa tahun?"

"Enak saja!" kakak memang pandai sekali menggodaku dan dia menikmatinya.

Suasana pada sarapan hari ini terasa hangat, kami semua tertawa, bercanda, sayang kakak laki-lakiku tidak bisa ikut bergembira bersama. Namun jika dia adapun tidak akan jauh, pasti aku menjadi bahan ledekannya juga, tapi itu bukan masalah karena sebenarnya aku merasa senang di saat mereka seperti itu.

"Oiya, ini baru sampai tadi pagi-pagi sekali, coba tebak."

"Surat dari kakak?"

"Ya! Hampir saja ibu lupa karena menunggu untuk membaca suratnya bersama-sama."

Meskipun Capitol membuatnya sibuk, tapi kakakku tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu menuliskan surat untuk kami. Pada awal suratnya seperti biasa, kakak menanyakan kabar kami, dia bilang bahwa diapun sehat di sana, lalu tak lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Hal yang kali ini menjadi topik pembicaraan adalah berita tentang presiden kami yang baru saja meninggal dunia. Seluruh Panem sedang berduka di saat kami tengah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun.

"Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa kita melewatkan berita ini." Kakakku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menyalakan televisi.

"Tidak apa-apakah kak, kita sedang merayakan ulang tahun kakak."

"Tidak masalah, toh aku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa meledekmu lagi Jelly, tapi presiden kita tidak akan pernah ada lagi untuk kita. Jadi setidaknya kita harus tahu tentangnya sekarang."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan kemudian ikut menonton. Acara mengheningkan cipta dilakukan secara live dari Capitol, tak sedikit orang yang berduka karena kehilangan sesosok yang paling bijaksana dari yang pernah kami temui. Sekarang aku mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri, kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya?

Matahari bersinar terik, membuatku malas pergi ke sekolah. "Matahari membuatmu lemah ya, Jelly Darling." Gezz, suara dengan nada manja yang meledek itu membuatku naik darah, sudah jelas aku tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang bisa bicara seperti itu. Cecil adalah orang yang paling aku hindari, entah kenapa Lary, anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman akrabku sejak kecil harus menjadi saudara kembarnya. Langsung saja aku berjalan cepat untuk segera menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Cecil. Cecil dan Lary adalah teman masa kecilku, jadi merekalah yang menjadi ancaman karena tahu bahwa aku sangat senang dimanjakan oleh kakak-kakakku. Ya meskipun Lary tidak masuk hitungan. Di rumah boleh saja aku dimanja, tapi saat diluar seakan diriku satu lagi lah yang mengambil peran, toh siapa yang mau jika disebut kekanak-kanakkan.

Semua anak distrik dua diwajibkan mengenyam pendidikan dari usia tujuh sampai 18 tahun, selebihnya adalah pendidikan bagi orang-orang yang ingin menjadi tenaga ahli seperti tenaga pengajar, dan aku salah satunya. Menjadi tenaga kerja di tambang hingga kini masih menjadi pilihan yang paling diminati karena tidak memerlukan banyak keahlian khusus.

Seusai pelajaran, aku tertegun di bawah pohon rindang sembari menatapi rerumputan yang gemersik karena digelitiki oleh angin. Saat itu Lary datang tanpa kusadari. "Tidak langusng pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hey Lary. Tidak, sedang bersantai sebentar."

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. Hanya sedang jenuh."

Lary duduk di samping ku, menggantungkan handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengelap keringat di lehernya. Dia mengajarkan beladiri kepada anak-anak kecil di distrik dua. Meski orang-orang bilang bahwa dia hanya buang-buang waktu disamping tidak ada uang yang dia dapatkan, namun Lary hanya bilang bahwa mengukir batu sedini mungkin akan bisa memberikan pondasi yang bagus untuk distrik dua di kemudian hari. Meski kami memang distrik penghasil batu, tapi aku tidak yakin yang dia bicarakan itu benar-benar tentang batu.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk kakak mu ya."

"Iya terimakasih. Ulang tahun ku juga sebentar lagi loh."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya memberitahu saja." Jawabku dengan sedikit nyengir.

"Siapa yang mau tahu?"

"Jahat!" Aku mengayunkan pukulanku sementara Lary menangkisnya sambil tertawa. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku ajak berdiskusi tentang segala hal, termasuk tentang aku yang menyukai Finnick, salah satu teman laki-laki di sekolah. Finnick sangat bangga dengan namanya yang diambil dari salah satu sahabat sang mockingjay, terkadang jadi terkesan pamer, tapi wajahnya yang memang sangat tampan membuatku tidak peduli terhadap sikap buruknya itu.

Hari telah larut saat aku pulang ke rumah. Kulihat kakak, ayah, ibu seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena sedang menonton televisi dengan serius. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Presiden baru." Jawab kakak dengan singkat. "Apa? Siapa?" Aku menyelip di antara kakak dan ayah lalu ikut menyaksikan siaran langsung dari Capitol. Sebuah nama yang tidak pernah aku perhitungkan untuk masuk ke dalam kandidat calon presiden, namun kini dia sudah resmi menjadi presiden yang baru. "Kami tidak ingin ada penghambatan dari laju pemerintahan di Panem. Maka dengan segala pertimbangan, telah diputuskan bahwa mulai saat ini, Josh Wright yang akan menjadi pemimpin dari kita semua." Laki-laki jangkung yang berumur sekitar empat puluh lima tahun itu berdiri dan menerima mahkota penanda bahwa dialah sang pemegang kekuasaan Panem yang baru.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tapi kami malah harus ke alun-alun untuk menyaksikan pidato kepresidenan. Pada acara-acara tertentu, akan dipasang sebuah monitor raksasa agar semua warga distrik bisa menyaksikan bersama tayangan langsung dari Capitol. Aku berada pada barisan paling belakang karena sejak tadi berangkat dengan malas-malasan. "Angel!"

"Lary?"

"Aku punya tempat yang strategis untuk menonton." Aku berlari menghampiri Lary yang mengajakku untuk naik ke atas pohon mangga di pinggir alun-alun. Lary membantuku yang naik dengan susah payah. Tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan karena pohon mangga berdaun rindang seakan menghilangkan keberadaan kami saat itu.

"Masyarakat Panem yang saya hormati." Sang presiden memulai pidatonya. "Saat ini saya berbicara sebagai pemimpin kalian yang baru, dan akan menyampaikan beberapa peraturan baru bagi setiap distrik." Dia berkata bahwa pengawasan di tiap distrik akan di perketat, dan pengiriman bahan baku dari tiap distrik akan ditingkatkan, itu akan membuat kerja kami menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya. Masih banyak hal lain yang sepertinya membuat resah orang-orang, namun itu semua kuabaikan, kecuali satu hal. "Sebelumnya, hanya anak laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun dari distrik dua yang diwajibkan pergi ke Capitol untuk menjalani wajib militer, namun sekarang anak perempuan minimal berusia dua puluh tahunpun diharuskan pergi ke Capitol untuk masa pelatihan tenaga kerja. Jika dalam masa percobaan kalian menunjukan prestasi yang bagus, maka dapat langsung bekerja di Capitol."

"Jadi akupun bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke luar distrik dan bekerja di Capitol?" Ujarku dengan sedikit senang karena akhirnya bisa memiliki kesempatan menghirup udara di luar distrik dua.

"Ya, senang ya? Tapi kamu belum tahu, berbeda dengan anak laki-laki yang pekerjaannya sudah jelas, anak perempuan yang terpilih akan bekerja dimana? Sebagai apa?"

Aku mulai tertegun dan berpikir, "Mungkin bukan sebagai penjaga perdamaian, mungkin yang lain..."

"Contohnya?"

"Tidak tahu." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada kakak ku yang seharusnya akan pergi ke Capitol sebentar lagi karena umurnya kini sudah lewat dari dua puluh. Sekarang aku mulai akan merasa kesepian. Saat makan malampun aku menjadi sedikit diam karena memikirkan hal itu. Kakakku tentu saja langsung tahu dan hanya berkata, "Tenang saja, toh tidak akan lama lagi kamu juga akan berumur dua puluh." Aku tersenyum ke pada kakakku, "Nanti aku akan menyusul kakak."

Tanpa terasa sebulan telah berlalu tanpa adanya kakakku yang biasa menjadi tempatku bermanja-manja.

Bulan ke tigapun baru saja berlalu saat kulihat kalender yang sudah memasuki awal bulan Februari. Tidak ada sepucuk suratpun yang datang dari kakak perempuanku. Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan peraturan baru dari Capitol, aku mencoba memaklumi. Tapi sejak saat itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah dan ikut belajar bela diri dengan Lary, setidaknya hal itu membantuku melupakan kerinduan kepada kakak.

Kubuka kembali kalender dimana sebentar lagi akan menuju tanggal 28 April, dan itu tandanya aku akan berulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kakak laki-lakiku mengirim surat lebih cepat dari tanggal yang seharusnya, dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan berkata di Capitol sedang sibuk sekali. Sedang sibuk ya. Aku menjadi agak marah mengetahui bahwa kakak laki-lakiku yang sangat sibuk pun masih sempat mengirimkan surat kepada ku. Ah, tapi biarkan lah, toh setelah genap berumur dua puluh tahun, aku kan segera menyusul kakakku ke Capitol.

Hari demi hari kuhitung, tak sabar dengan ulang tahunku, atau mungkin tidak sabar karena ingin bertemu kakakku. "Selamat ulang tahun." Lagi-lagi Lary mengejutkanku yang sedang bersandar di pohon belakang sekolah. Dia memberikan sebuah gelang terbuat dari batu-batu yang dihubungkan dengan semacam kawat. Sederhana, tapi indah.

"Terimakasih." Ujarku sambil memakai gelang pemberiannya.

"Kapan kamu berangkat."

"Besok pagi. Jangan rindukan aku ya."

"Yakinkah bukan kamu yang akan rindu kepada ku?" Kami berdua tertawa. "Sebentar lagi pun sama, aku dan Cecil akan ke Capitol."

"Iya, tapi bukan kamu yang nantinya akan bertemu dengan ku."

"Setidaknya Cecil tidak akan membiarkan mu merasa bosan di sana." Lary tertawa.

Hari itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Pagi-pagi sekali ibu membangunkan dan menyuruhku untuk mandi. Semua barang yang akan dibawa ke Capitol sudah tertata rapi dalam koper. Ayah tidak bisa berjalan jauh dan mengantarku sampai ke stasiun, maka hanya ibu dan Lary yang pergi. Ini kali pertama aku naik kereta dan pergi ke Capitol. Saat itu entah kenapa aku yang semula senang bisa pergi seketika merasa sangat enggan pergi. Ditambah lagi saat melihat ibu yang menahan tangis di balik kaca kereta yang perlahan mulai mengecil karena kereta yang aku tumpangi mulai berjalan. Apa yang akan menantiku di Capitol? Pikiranku mengawang-ngawang di tengah perjalanan yang singkat ini. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam kereta sudah memperlambat lajunya, itu berarti aku sudah hampir sampai. Kudengar suara gerbong terbuka, ternyata ada anak lain yang berangkat bersamaku. "Hai Amanda, kau kelihatan pucat. Baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya mabuk kendaraan, makanya sejak tadi aku tidur di kamar. Syukurlah sepertinya kita sudah sampai."Amanda adalah salah satu anak yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau bulan kelahirannya sama dengaku. Tapi syukurlah aku jadi tidak merasa sendirian.

Saat keluar dari kereta, kami dikawal oleh seorang laki-laki berwajah galak yang merupakan pemimpin dari penjaga perdamaian. "Ayo ikuti aku!" perintahnya. Tega sekali dia, padahal aku ingin menikmati keindahan Capitol sebentar saja, tapi orang tua itu sudah menyuruh kami beranjak dari sini. Aku juga Amanda diberikan kamar yang terpisah. Salah satu pegawai Capitol datang, membacakan banyak sekali peraturan serta jadwal latihan yang harus kami jalani. Setiap hari kami mendapatkan pelatihan seperti memasak, bagaimana beretika yang baik dan benar, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang orang-orang yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum kami. Bertanya tentang hal itu adalah salah satu larangan yang sudah dibacakan sebelumnya.

"Lelah sekali." aku menggeliat dan mereganggangkan otot-otot tanganku.

"Iya, sepertinya malam ini tidurku akan pulas."

"Hmm.. Amanda."

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu tidak penasaran di mana teman-teman kita yang lain? Kakak perempuan mu juga ada di sini kan? Sama dengan ku. Apa kamu tidak ingin mencari tahu?"

"Bukankah sudah disebutkan dalam peraturan bahwa kita tidak boleh membahas hal itu?"

"Kan hanya sekedar membahas, jika mencari tahu berarti boleh kan?"

"Dengar Angel, kita sudah hidup enak sekarang. Sebaiknya kita tidak mencari masalah!" ujar Amanda dengan sedikit berbisik sembari memegang tanganku. "Aku ke kamar duluan ya."

Sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan Amanda sangat benar, namun aku sama sekali tidak senang jika punya banyak hal yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun masuk ke dalam kamar, menunggu malam sudah cukup larut hingga para penjaga perdamaian sudah tidak beroperasi di tempat biasanya. Aku segera keluar kamar, mengendap-endap dan memeriksa satu persatu bagian gedung. Sepertinya gedung yang aku tempati ini adalah bangunan khusus untuk pelatihan. Aku menyusuri tangga karena kamarku berada di lantai paling atas dari empat lantai yang ada. Di mana tiap lantai merupakan area yang sangat luas dengan fasilitas pelatihan yang lengkap. Saat memasuki lantai tiga, kulihat banyak kamar yang sama dengan kamarku juga Amanda. Disetiap pintu terdapat nama-nama orang yang ku kenal di distrik dua. Kucari nama kakakku yang baru kutemukan saat berada di lantai dua. Aku sangat senang dan langusng saja mengetuk pintunya, ternyata tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Saat ku akan pergi dari sana, kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, membuatku panik dan tak tahu harus kemana. Ku gerakkan gagang pintu kamar kakakku, tapi terkunci. Di tengah keputusasaan dan pasrah akan dijatuhkan sanksi, tiba-tiba sesorang menarik tanganku hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seorang gadis yang tampak cantik di balik make-upnya, namun itu semua tidak bisa menutupi raut kesedihan dan matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis. "Kau orang baru dari distrik dua?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kamu juga.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, perempuan itu menyela. "Kamu harus pergi dari sini!"

"Maaf, apa?"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" suaranya mulai begetar menahan tangis dan mulai mundur ke arah kasurnya. Dia meringkuk sambil menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" aku bertanya sehalus mungkin.

"Semua pelatihan ini hanya ilusi. Hanya kedok dari kekejaman orang itu."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi orang yang mencetuskan ide ini!" nadanya yang sedikit berteriak membuatku agak menjauh. "Dia hanya mempergunakan kita. Kau tahu, kita di sini hanya akan dijadikan budak, sebagai pelampiasan nafsu mereka yang berkuasa. Jika ada yang melawan, mereka akan disiksa dan dikurung di ruang bawah tanah. Kami semua diancam jika mengadu pada siapapun. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Aku terdiam, mulai merinding, memikirkan apakah kakakku baik-baik saja. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku segera keluar kamar sesaat setelah meyakinkan bahwa orang-orang tadi sudah tidak ada. Aku mulai turun ke lantai satu. Bersembunyi di balik pintu yang terbuka saat beberapa orang mabuk keluar dari ruangan paling ujung. "Gadis-gadis yang baru datang itu manis sekali, aku ingin membawa pulang satu." Ucap salah seorang yang mabuk itu. Darah di kepalaku naik saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan mereka. Langsung saja aku mengintip ke balik pintu tempat asal mereka keluar. Pemandangan yang menjijikan kudapati di tengah ruang megah berhiaskan lampu-lampu disko, musik yang keras dan orang-orang mabuk. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah para penjabat di Capitol! Ada gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi dan telah dirias secantik mungkin, yang kemudian menemani para lelaki itu mabuk serta diperlakukan tidak senonoh. Sambil menahan amarah, aku segera mencari-cari tempat yang dikatakan sebagai ruang bawah tanah. Ada tangga di samping lift yang mengantarkanku kepada ruangan dingin dan kotor. Pintu-pintu kecil seperti sel tahanan ada di setiap sisinya. Kuintip satu-persatu lubang dari pintunya hingga kudapati seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang aku kenal. "Kakak!"

Kubuka pintu sel dengan kunci yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Kuelus rambut kakakku yang saat itu tengah tertidur di lantai kotor dan bau. Tak kuasa aku menahan tangis saat wajah kakakku yang seharusnya merona kini sudah tidak memancarkan cahaya lagi. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tersenyum saat menoleh ke arahku. "Hai Jelly." sapanya dengan lemah. Raut wajahnya berubah saat melihatku menangis. "Aku menolak untuk mengikuti perintah mereka dan memilih untuk berada disini, jangan menangis, aku hanya mengantuk, baik-baik saja kok." kuyakin kakak hanya berusaha menenangkanku yang sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Kemarahanku memuncak, tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkan kakakku yang tak berdaya sambil memanggil-manggil namaku dan segera menuju ruangan menjijikan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku masuki itu. Kubanting pintunya hingga semua orang terdiam. Aku berteriak di dalam sana,"Hentikan semua ini!"

Kulihat dari balik bayang-bayang sesosok yang kini sangat kubenci. Presiden Josh. "Ada apa nona muda?"

"Kau tanya ada apa? Seharusnya itu yang ku tanyakan. Apa-apaan kalian, seenaknya membohongi dan memperbudak kami seperti ini. Kalian menggunakan kekuasaan untuk bisa berbuat seenaknya! Akan kulaporkan kalian, akan ku beritakan kebusukkan kalian di seluruh Panem!" Aku meludah di atas sepatu Presiden Josh. Biar saja aku berlaku seperti ini pada orang yang memang pantas berada di tempat yang menjijikan. Seketika aku berbalik menuju pintu untuk segera pergi. Namun dua orang penjaga yang menghalangi pintu langsung memegangi tanganku dengan erat.

"Tidak ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Kau harus sadar bahwa kekuasaan akan bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Kalian seharusnya beruntung bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dari kemurahhatian kami."

"Kau salah, kekuasaan bukan digunakan untuk hal seperti ini!"

"Itukah yang kau pelajari? Tapi tidak denganku. Kita semua punya pemikiran yang berbeda."

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang bodoh yang mengajarimu tentang keserakahan akan kekuasaan seperti ini."

"Seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi tentunya. Kau pasti mengenalnya walau hanya sebatas nama, dia adalah kakek ku. Salah satu presiden Panem terdahulu, Presiden Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

Aku terjaga dari tidurku karena mimpi yang menyeramkan. Saat ini aku masih berada dalam kereta, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sampai di Capitol. Mimpi menyeramkan tadi pasti muncul karena kerinduan kepada kakakku yang belum juga terobati. Aku terbangun dari sofa empuk dan meregangkan badanku yang kini terasa ngilu. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami dalam mimpi. Aku hanya terduduk dengan pikiran yang masih mengawang-awang dan menunggu hingga kereta berhenti melaju. Saat kereta memperlambat langkahnya, dengan lemas aku mengambil koper dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kereta. Saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka, aku segera melangkahkan kaki. Tangan kanan ku taruh di depan dahi untuk menyeka sinar matahari yang menyilaukan agar tak menyakitkan mata. Cukup lama aku terdiam, masih mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku hingga tiba-tiba kudengar suara Lary memanggil namaku. Kenapa dia ada di Capitol?

"Angel! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lary mengguncangkan tubuhku yang tidak merespon terhadap pertanyaannya. Dia yang kebingungan membawaku kembali ke rumah. Aku bisa melihat wajah ibu dan ayah yang merasa sangat khawatir. Tapi aku tidak bisa merespon apapun yang masih tampak seperti mimpi bagiku. Kulihat mereka sedang berbicara bahkan berbicara denganku, tapi apa yang mereka katakan?

Aku terjaga pada malam itu, kesadaranku baru saja pulih sepenuhnya. Namun aku masih berpikir bahwa aku sedang di Capitol, mengalami masa latihan dan sekarang sedang tertidur di, kamarku? Sekelebat memori-memori akan kakakku dan kekejian Presiden Josh membuatku gila. Aku keluar kamar dan membuat ibuku terbangun. Dengan panik dia berusaha menenangkanku yang histeris. Ayah keluar rumah dan kemudian kembali dengan tetanggaku yang merupakan salah satu dokter di distrik dua. Dia memeriksa keadaanku dan memberi obat penenang. Aku masih terjaga saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami trauma berat.

Pagi itu cahaya yang menyusup ke dalam kamar melalui celah kecil jendela membuatku terbangun. Jujur saja aku merasa malas untuk keluar, karena takut jika orang tuaku bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun saat ku beranjak dari kasur dan keluar kamar, ibu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum dan menyiapkan makanan. Sarapan pagi ini terasa menenangkan, hingga saat ibu mengeluarkan agar-agar kesukaanku, aku menjadi teringat kakak yang selalu memanggilku jelly, dan mulai menitikan air mata. "Tak apa jika tak ingin bercerita, namun ibu kira itu bisa meringankan bebanmu." ujar ibu sambil memelukku. Keadaan memaksaku bercerita karena sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ibu hanya mendengarkan tanpa tega memotong ceritaku yang tidak lancar karena tersendat akibat menangis. Sejak saat itu ayah dan ibu selalu terlihat seperti bingung dan cemas, mungkin memikirkan keadaan kakak. Namun aku hanya bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi langit sore di belakang sekolah. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Lary menyapaku pelan. "Yeah, baik." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sudah empat hari sejak Lary menemukanku di stasiun kereta. Saat ini dia terlihat seperti sedang menjaga perkataannya saat berbicara denganku.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi dan tidak bisa aku ceritakan." ucapku sebelum membiarkannya bertanya.

"Tidak apa, aku bukan ingin menambah beban pikiranmu kok. Tapi kapanpun kamu ingin bercerita, aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan." aku merespon ucapan Lary hanya dengan tangisan tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Lary hanya tersenyum dan membiarkanku menangis di bahunya. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak tentang hal yang telah menimpaku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Beberapa hari kemudian semuanya perlahan menjadi normal kembali dan aku mulai pergi ke sekolah. Aku berjalan sambil mengantuk hingga menabrak Finnick yang sedang berdiri di depanku. "Aw, maaf." ucapku sambil memegangi kepala.

"Hei hati-hati, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Baik." jawabku sambil merasa bahwa wajahku memerah saat sadar Finnick lah yang kutabrak. Lalu suara menyebalkanpun datang. "Hei Jelly Darling, bahkan Capitolpun tidak mau menerimamu ya? Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menerima anak manja." dia pergi dengan suara tawa yang menyebalkan.

"Oiya, seharusnya kamu pergi ke Capitol kan?"

"Yah.. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan keadaan disana. Maaf, aku pergi duluan."

"Hati-hati menabrak orang lagi!" Finnick melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan menjauhinya sesegera mungkin, apa mungkin menjauhi topik yang coba dia ungkit. Sama saja.

Saat pelajaran usai dan aku berjalan untuk pulang, kulihat orang-orang sedang sibuk memasang layar besar di alun-alun yang menandakan bahwa akan ada siaran langsung dari Capitol. Cih, membayangkannya saja aku sudah berniat untuk kabur agar tidak perlu untuk melihatnya. Namun apa daya, wali kota memerintahkan kami semua untuk wajib berkumpul besok siang dan meliburkan seluruh kegiatan yang sedang beroperasi atas perintah dari Capitol, begitupun dengan distrik yang lain.

Kini aku berdiri di tengah kerumunan, tidak bertemu dengan Lary yang pastinya sedang memanjat pohon mangga lagi. Sekiranya aku harus bertahan diri untuk tidak mencaci maki wajah Presiden Snow yang kini terpampang besar di tengah layar.

"Masyarakat Panem yang saya cintai, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa saya tiba-tiba mengadakan pidato dadakan seperti ini. Sesaat lagi kalian semua akan mengetahui alasannya. Sedikit bercerita bahwa beberapa hari lalu ada seseorang yang telah menggerakkan hatiku." Jelasnya. Mungkin hal baik akan terjadi hari ini, ujarku dalam hati. Mungkin sorang tua itu sudah sadar sekarang. Dia melanjutkan pidatonya, "Bahwa kalian para distrik telah mendapatkan kemakmuran yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menggelapkan mata kalian terhadap kemurahan hati yang telah kami berikan. Padahal kalian sendiri tentu menyadari, tanpa adanya keadilan yang kami berikan, mungkin masa kegelapan yang dulu terjadi akan masih berlangsung hingga kini. Seharusnya seperti itu, hingga beberapa saat lalu saya berpikir bahwa kalian sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan kesenangan dan menjadi lupa diri. Oleh karenanya, dengan bangga saya akan memberlakukan sebuah aturan lama yang akan membuat kalian selalu berterimakasih dan tidak melupakan rasa syukur kalian terhadap Capitol."

Peraturan baru lagi? Bahwa semua orang distrik dua harus jadi pelayan Capitol? Huh, aku merasa ingin beranjak dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin.

"Yaitu kembali mengadakan sebuah acara rutin tahunan yang sudah kita kenal sebelumnya sebagai Hunger Game!"

Semua orang yang ada menjadi ribut, ada yang merasa terkejut karena tidak percaya bahwa kejadian masa lalu itu terulang lagi, adapun yang bertanya-tanya karena tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya yang disebut dengan Hunger Game itu. Dan aku salah satunya yang mengerti tentang itu. Sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, Presiden Josh meneruskan pidatonya.

"Semua itu adalah berkat seseorang dari distrik dua dengan jasa hebatnya. Ucapkan terimakasih kepada Angelly Hawthorne!"

Wajahku kini terpampang jelas pada layar raksasa itu. Sesaat tatapan mata penuh kebencian menusuk kearahku. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik dan memberikan perasaan yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Aku berlari dan menghindari semua orang yang ada, sementara sayup-sayup suara Presiden Josh masih terdengar menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Yang akan menjadi perwakilan tetap dari distrik dua dalam Hunger Game. Proses penyeleksian akan kita mulai segera lusa pada siang hari, kuharap semua bersiap. Terimakasih." Suara musik kebangsaan Capitol mengiringi tayangan yang berakhir. Malam itu kulalui dengan penuh tangisan. Untung saja aku masih memiliki orang tua yang senantiasa memahamiku yang kini sedang terpuruk. Aku terlelap dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri pipiku.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terjaga dan segera keluar rumah tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur ayah dan ibu. Seperti biasa aku terduduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Kali ini aku manyadari kehadiran Lary di belakangku. "Silahkan, aku sudah bersedia untuk menerima cacian semua orang."

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tahu kamu sangat ingin tahu tentang Hunger Game, tapi bukan untuk membangkitkannya lagi kan. Kalau aku meminta agar kamu menceritakan masalahmu yang lalu kepadaku, apa kamu masih mau?" Lary kini berbaring melipatkan tangannya di belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantalan. Seakan sudah siap mendengarkan ceritaku. Sedangkan aku tetap terduduk menatap langit dan mulai menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Bahkan aku menambahkahkan, semua orang pasti berpikir akan lebih baik jika anak bernama Angelly Hawthorne cepat mati dan menyingkir dari distrik ini, dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Kubiarkan angin menahan air mataku yang perlahan mulai mendesak keluar. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini, sudah tidak ingin lagi menangis. Sementara Lary yang sejak awal mendengarkan ceritaku kini berdiri untuk meregangkan badan dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu dalam Hunger Game."

Perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba menjadi medan yang panjang dengan cari maki orang-orang di pinggirnya. Saat mulai agak berlari, lagi-lagi aku menabrak Finnick dari belakang. "Lagi-lagi akau menabrakmu." ujarku sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Menyingkir dariku dasar pembuat onar! Jika besok namaku terpanggil maka tidak akan aku maafkan kau!" dia berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkanku dengan perasaan yang sedikit terguncang.

Sesampainya di rumahpun sama sekali tidak ada hal baik yang menyambut. Kudengar hari ini semua orang menolak untuk membeli susu sapi dari ayah. Aku mulai menangis saat teman dari kakekku yang entah sejak kapan ada di rumah menghampiriku dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. "Kau anak yang kuat." ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya bisa menangis dan kakek menyebutku sebagai anak yang kuat?"

"Ini." kakek itu memperlihatkanku sebuah foto usang. Terlihat laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan bertubuh kekar di dalamnya. "Itu kakekmu, Gale Hawthorne. Kau tau, dia bukan berasal dari sini, dia dari distrik dua belas. Kakekmu adalah salah satu orang yang berperang bersama mockingjay. Dia orang yang kuat, pintar dan berani. Sementara kau adalah pewaris dari darahnya. Percayalah bahwa kau juga punya keberanian yang pantas untuk dipertaruhkan."

Aku menatap foto itu sembari berpikir. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, mockingjay saja yang saat itu usianya lebih muda dariku bisa melalui ini semua, mengapa aku tidak. Meskipun aku sadar bahwa aku buakanlah dia, tapi setidaknya aku malu dengan diriku yang terus-terusan menangis di sini. Lebih baik aku hadapi semua ini dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus aku lakukan.

Ibu menyuruhku bersiap-siap dan merapihkan baju terusan akan aku kenakan. Seusai mandi aku memandangi baju yang memiliki pita pink di belakangnya itu. Baju kakak. Aku menciumnya lama dan merasakan seakan bau kakak masih melekat pada baju itu. Jika kakak ada dalam posisiku, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia pasti bisa melalui ini dengan tegar dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum, padahal hatinya sakit. Bergegas ku kenakan baju itu sebelum air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Segera ku langkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Aku melarang ayah ibuku berjalan bersamaku karena itu akan menyusahkan mereka dan tambah membuat mereka sedih.

Semua orang sudah bersiap, satu persatu dari kami berbaris dan memberikan sampel darah kepada para penjaga yang ada. Kami berkumpul, dikelompokan menurut usia. Setelah semua berbaris rapi, seorang perempuan dengan dandanan lucu berjalan ke tengah panggung. Mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata pembukaan. Perempuan itu bernama Khristina Banks, tampaknya dia masih muda jika bukan karena make-up tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. Pakaiannya bermotif loreng dan memakai wig berwarna coklat terang. Sebelum melakukan pemilihan, dia menampilkan tayangan tentang cuplikan Hunger Game terdahulu. Sesaat semua anak-anak yang belum pernah membayangkan hal itu menjadi sangat panik. Khristina kembali menenangkan semua orang dan memberitahu bahwa penyeleksian akan segera dimulai. Pertama untuk anak perempuan, tentu saja semua tahu bahwa hanya namaku yang diperbolehkan maju. "Angelly Hawthorne, silahkan naik ke panggung."

Dengan langkah tegap dan memasang wajah yang tidak lembek, aku berjalan menghampiri Khristine. "Okay, sekarang waktunya memilih anak laki-laki." dia memilih-milih satu dari banyak tumpukan kertas. Aku agak sedikit tenang karena Lary telah berjanji akan mengajukan diri sebagai relawan dan menemaniku. "Finnick Osborn." panggil Khristine. Seakan aku langsung bisa merasakan tatapan penuh kebencian dari kejauhan, yang berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu'. Aku mulai tidak tenang saat tidak juga mendapati suara Lary bahkan tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi. Apa mungkin dia berubah pikiran? Dan kata-katanya kemarin hanya untuk membuatku tenang? Seakan aku tidak punya kesempatan bertahan hidup karena Finnick pasti akan langsung memebunuhku. Saat aku sudah putus asa menerima semua ini, terdengar suara Lary dari kejauhan yang berteriak sembari berlari. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku mengajukan diri!" Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sekarang aku mulai merasa tenang. Lary lari ke meja penjaga yang membawa sampel darah karena dia datang terlambat dan langsung naik ke atas panggung. "Sedikit kesiangan pagi ini." dia berbisik saat melewatiku. Khristine pun mengakhiri acara pemilihan ini dengan berkata "Selamat bermain Hunger Game dan semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu."

Kami berdua digiring masuk ke dalam gedung khusus dan masing-masing diberikan sebuah ruangan yang dijaga ketat. Inilah terakhir kalinya kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang mengunjungi kami. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ayah dan ibu mengunjungiku, memeluk dan mencium pipiku. Mereka berkata bahwa apapun yang orang katakan, mereka selalu mempercayai dan mendukungku. Kupikir tidak akan ada lagi yang mau mengunjungiku, namun ternyata sesosok yang tak kubayangkan sama sekali datang. Cecil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau salah kamar, Lary bukan disini." ujarku dingin.

"Aku bukan ingin mengunjungi Lary." jawabnya dengan lembut. Ada apa dengannya? Memohon agar aku melindungi Lary?

"Maka pintu keluar bukan ke arah sini." tambahku lagi masih dengan suara dingin.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menangis. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Selama ini aku bersikap tidak baik pada mu, tapi sebenarnya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bukan orang yang pandai bergaul sepertimu, dan aku hanya ingin terlihat ada oleh mu. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Waktuku di sini tidak banyak. Ini." dia memberikanku sebuah kalung berwarna emas dengan hiasan batu permata yang menggantung. Tampak mewah sekali. "Nenekku yang memberikannya. Pakai saja untuk keberuntunganmu. Lary pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu." akhirnya Cecil pergi tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun yang kuucapkan, bahkan kata terimakasihpun tidak.

Sejam kemudian aku dan Lary menaiki kereta yang pernah aku tumpangi sebelumnya. Badanku gemetar tak karuan, Lary memegangi tanganku. Perjalanan yang singkat tapi menyakitkan. Khirstine bercerita tentang Hunger Game yang telah dia pelajari sebelum akhirnya menjadi pembimbing distrik dua. Katanya, saat dulu selalu ada mentor yang berasal dari para pemenang untuk membimbing para peserta yang baru. Tapi kini kami harus benar-benar melakukan semuanya dari nol. Khristine sangat rewel mengingatkan kami tentang sikap, itu hal yang harus diutamakan, terutama bagiku yang memiliki masalah personal dengan pihak Capitol. Untunglah aku memiliki Lary di sampingku yang senantiasa mengingatkan dan menenangkanku. "Intinya kalian harus menarik perhatian warga Capitol yang bisa memberi kalian sponsor dan membantu dalam bertahan dalam game. Nah, sekarang kalian akan bertemu dengan penata rias kalian."

Kami bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak kalah aneh dan kali ini gila fashion. Mereka memandikan dan membersihkan semua kotoran yang ada di tubuh kami. Menata rambut kami bahkan kuku-kuku kami. "Hari ini kalian akan memperlihatkan wajah kalian untuk pertamakalinya di hadapan warga Capitol, jadi aku memiliki kewajiban untuk mendandani kalian agar terlihat menawan." ujar seorang laki-laki dengan agak gemulai. Para maniak mode itu seakan melakukan eksperimen kepada kami. Aku tersadar saat mereka sepertinya akan membuang barang-barangku. "Hei jangan! Itu kalung pemberian temanku! Itu juga jangan, kemarikan gelangku!".

Hasil dari eksperimen selama dua jam mengubah kami berdua menjadi manusia batu. Gaun sepotong yang dihiasi dengan hiasan batu-batuan memberikan kesan keras kepada ku. Rambutku diikat satu dengan ikat rambut yang terbuat dari batuan juga. Para penata rias seakan puas dengan karya mereka yang sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan. Entah kenapa aku dan Lary langsung tertawa saat kami saling memandangi satu sama lain. "Perfect, kalian keren sekali!" Khristine tertawa girang sambil menghampiri kami. "Ayo kita bersiap, kalian akan menaiki kereta kuda dan tampil di hadapan warga Capitol! Ayo senyum!"

Aku dan Lary mengikuti Khristine dari belakang. "Bagaimana caranya tersenyum?" aku berbisik kepada Lary. "Tidak usah dipaksakan, tampil apa adanya. Toh sekarang kita hanya seonggok batu." Lary tertawa kecil.

Semua tampak telah bersiap di atas kereta kudanya masing-masing yang berderet sesuai dengan nomor distriknya. Semua tampak memandangiku seakan tak sabar untuk menghabisiku untuk pertama kalinya di arena, namun aku bertingkah seakan tak peduli. Kereta kuda distrik satu mulai berjalan, kemudian disusul oleh distrik dua lalu seterusnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit tegang saat kereta yang kami naiki mulai bergerak. Kembali Lary memegangi tanganku, membuatku semakin tenang. Tapi emosiku mulai naik saat tahu bahwa kereta kuda kami berhenti di hadapan sang presiden. Dia hanya menyampaikan beberapa patah kata yang sama sekali tidak mendiskriminasi keberadaanku di sini. Seakan rencana diberlakukannya Hunger Game bukan semata karena ulahku saja, tapi karena dia memang ingin mengadakannya lagi dari sejak lama. Semua warga Capitol yang ada bersorak layaknya orang kesurupan. Mungkin girang karena aku akan segera mati?

"Kalian pasti lelah, sekarang silahkan beristirahat dan pelayan akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian ke kamar. Mulai besok akan banyak acara, jadi istirahatlah yang cukup." Terkadang ada nada bicara yang dipaksakan untuk terdengar riang dari ucapan Khristine. Seakan sebenarnya dia merasa iba namun tuntutan profesi yang membuatnya seperti itu. Pada umumnya dia orang yang baik.

"Apa yang kau tahu lagi tentang ini?" tanya Lary di tengah makan malam.

"Nanti akan ada penilaian personal, latihan, oiya dan akan ada wawancara perorangan di depan publik."

"Kita dilatih sebelum mati ya, membuat ini menjadi semakin susah saja."

"Aaah, aku butuh jelly." teriakku. Lary hanya tertawa sambil terus makan.

Sebenarnya malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, tapi karena Khristine bilang besok akan banyak kegiatan, maka aku memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Paginya kami sudah disuruh untuk bersiap latihan. Di dalam sebuah ruangan luas telah disediakan banyak alat-alat yang bisa kita gunakan. Di saat itu aku yang pada dasarnya tidak punya keahlian apapun hanya bisa melihat-lihat semua orang yang menikmati barang-barang yang ada. Bahkan Lary pun asik bermain dengan senjata barunya.

Sesorang dari distrik tujuh terdiam di depan batang pohon menempelkan telinganya dan memejamkan mata. Aku memperhatikannya karena penasaran. "Itu sangat mengganggu, bisakah kau berhenti berpikir bahwa ini terlihat aneh." ujarnya tiba-tiba masih salam keadaan menutup mata. Aku menengok ke sekitar seakan menacari orang lain yang sekiranya sedang dia ajak bicara, namun ternyata hanya ada aku di dekatnya. Namanya Donna, perempuan muda yang agak aneh, namun sangat baik. "Aku berbicara denganmu. Kau harus tahu pentingnya mempelajari suara yang ada di alam ini." Dia mengajariku tentang pentingnya menajamkan telinga dan mendengarkan bisikan alam. Baginya yang terbiasa tinggal di hutan tentu saja akan menjadi mudah, berbeda denganku. Orang selanjutnya yang terlihat berbeda adalah Thom dari distrik empat yang terlihat sedang asik menganyam rerumputan. "Bisa dijadikan jaring penangkap ikan, atau untuk shelter." jelasnya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok rambut kuning agak bergelombang yang membuatku merindukan kakak. Laki-laki itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. Matanya yang kelabu menjadi tampak semakin jelas. Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Halo."

Aku menghampirinya perlahan. "Halo. Sedang apa?"

"Melukis." jawabnya singkat.

"Indah sekali."

"Terimakasih. Kakekku yang mengajarkannya." dia berbicara dengan nada lembut yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan, Angelly Hawthorne." Sambil menyodorkan tanganku ke arahnya untuk mengajak bersalaman.

"Aku tahu." dia tersenyum manis sambil menyalamiku, lalu menyebutkan namanya, "Jeffrey Mellark."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey kembali fokus kepada lukisannya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi ku tinggalkan mejanya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Saat makan malam bersama Khristine dan Lary, kami membicarakan tentang apa saja yang sudah kami pelajari seharian ini. Lary bercerita banyak tentang latihannya menggunakan pedang, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak punya hal bagus untuk diceritakan. Khristine memperingatkan kami, lebih tepatnya aku agar menyiapkan satu keterampilan khusus untuk ditampilkan dalam ajang penilaian personal besok.

Semua peserta sudah berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan khusus dan menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil. Saat distrik empat sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang akan aku perlihatkan. Tiba-tiba aku bertemu pandang dengan Jeffrey, ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara seakan berkata 'semangat!' kemudian kembali tersenyum. Kemudian namaku dipanggil. Saat masuk dan kebetulan wajah Presiden Josh yang pertama kali kulihat, emosiku kembali memuncak. Aku membawa sekaleng cat hitam dengan kasar, menggambar sebuah timbangan besar yang sejajar di atas lantai. Pada sisi kiri timbangan aku menggambar sesosok orang mati dengan tulisan 'Josh' di atasnya, disusul tulisan 'justice' pada sisi kanan timbangan. Hanya kematian Presiden Josh yang aku inginkan sebagai bayaran setimpal akan keadilan yang tidak kami dapatkan. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam kecuali Presiden Josh yang bertepuk tangan seorang diri sambil mengiringi langkahku keluar dari ruangan. Aku menyusul Lary yang sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan dan memeluknya. Dia pasti terheran-heran, tapi tetap membiarkanku menenangkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Makan malam kali ini kami lakukan sembari menyaksikan hasil penilaian personal yang tadi telah kami lakukan. Dari satu sampai sepuluh, Lary mendapatkan nilai sembilan dan itu adalah nilai paling tinggi. Anak laki-laki distrik satupun mendapat nilai yang sama. Sementara aku harus puas dengan nilai satu. Mereka pasti tidak ingin aku mendapatkan sponsor yang bisa membantuku bertahan. Selain itu aku terkejut melihat Jeffrey hanya mendapat nilai dua. Tapi entah mengapa aku menjadi memakluminya, dia tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang terlatih dan menyukai kekerasan. Sepertinya aku memiliki saingan dalam menentukan siapa yang paling cepat mati nanti. Khristine pasti kaget mendapatiku memiliki nilai paling rendah, tapi dia berusaha menghibur.

"Maaf Khristine, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu." ucapku.

"Oh tidak sayang, kamu pasti sudah melakukan yang terbaik." dia memotivasiku sebaik mungkin. "Besok adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk menarik hari para sponsor dalam wawancara perorangan. Semoga beruntung." tambahnya lagi.

Keberadaan Khristine selalu membuatku sadar bahwa akupun tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Presiden Josh menjadi semakin senang. Malam ini pikiranku penuh dengan hal bagaimana caranya menghentikan permainan ini. Meskipun beruntungnya aku bisa lolos, tapi tahun selanjutnya akan ada orang-orang yang merasakan seperti ini lagi. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang terdahulu bisa dengan tegar menghadapi semua ini ya?

Entah pukul berapa aku bisa terlelap, namun suara Lary mengagetkanku. Kulihat jam dan ternyata aku kesiangan. Penata gayaku terlihat lega saat aku datang. Tanpa sempat meminta maaf, mereka kembali melakukan eksperimennya lagi kepadaku. Kali ini bukan kostum badut yang kami pakai. Hanya baju malam dan jas mahal yang dikenakan. Semua peserta yang lainpun sama memesonanya dengan Lary. Entah kenapa Jeffrey dengan jas putihnya begitu berkilauan. Ditambah lagi dengan senyumannya yang manis dan rambut pirangnya yang membuatnya semakin bercahaya. Dia kembali tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Sepertinya wajahku memerah saat itu, karena Lary sempat cemas karena menyangka aku demam.

Delapan peserta yang dimulai dari distrik satu tampil sangat bagus, begitu pula dengan Lary yang dipanggil sebelumku. Kumelihatnya dari layar televisi kecil dalam ruang tunggu. Baru kali ini Lary tampak sangat gagah dan tampan, membuat semua orang seakan ingin menjadi sponsornya, ditambah lagi dengan pembawaannya yang seakan sudah dilatih sejak tadi malam. Apa itu Lary yang selama ini bersamaku? Aku mulai tidak percaya.

Suara sang pembawa acara bernama Janson itu kini menyebut nama Angelly, membuatku menjadi sangat ingin lari. Semua orang memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah dan membuatku salah tingkah di atas panggung. "Kami semua tentu saja sudah mengenalimu. Kau tahu, kami sangat bangga saat namamu disebut presiden sebagi orang yang memberikan ide untuk membangkitkan kembali sebuah legenda yang dulu sempat terkubur ini."

Haloo, kalian senang dengan hal ini? Menelan bulat-bulat sebuah hal yang tidak kalian ketahui kebenarannya begitu saja? Biar aku bongkar semua kekejian Presiden Josh sekarang juga. tapi itu bukan keputusan yang bijak dan hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. "Well, aku hanya berpikir bahwa sejarah ada untuk kita kenang, bukan untuk kita lupakan." jawabku spontan, dan tentunya akan membuat orang-orang distrik menjadi semakin benci kepadaku.

"Satu hal yang kami kejutkan tentang penilaian yang kamu dapatkan tadi malam, sebenarnya kami mengira bahwa kamu akan medapatkan penilaian tertinggi. Benarkan?" Janson bertanya kepada semua penonton yang ada. Mereka menjawabnya dengan sorakan 'ya!ya!'.

"Apalah arti sebuah angka, penilaian seseorang terhadap orang lain tentu saja berbeda. Tentunya kalian tidak akan sebodoh itu mengatakan seonggok batu itu buruk bukan, yang bahkan kalian tidak tahu ada berlian di dalamnya." Apa? Apa yang aku katakan. Semakin lama aku berada disini tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kata-kataku akan mulai melantur.

"Ya kamu benar Anggelly, tentunya kami melihat adanya berlian dalam dirimu, dan akan kami tunggu dalam pertunjukan besok. Semoga berhasil." Janson kemudian menyalamiku lalu berdiri. "Kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah sekali lagi untuk Angelly Hawthorne!" teriaknya.

Kini aku hanya perlu untuk memperhatikan para peserta yang belum tampil, meski sebenarnya aku menantikan untuk melihat Jeffrey di atas sana. Anak laki-laki bernama Tirus dari distrik delapan berbicara mengenai kemalangan yang menimpa keluarganya hingga membuat para penonton merasa iba dan menangis. Aku merasa sangat sebal melihatnya, atau mungkin memuji perbuatan pintarnya itu. Menarik perhatian sponsor adalah hal penting, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya tapi itu sama sekali tidak aku lakukan. Kini pandanganku menjadi lebih terfokus saat Jeffrey berada di atas panggung. Tentunya dia ditanya satu hal yang sama denganku, mengenai nilai yang sama buruknya dengan yang kudapat. "Memang benar, aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa dari distrik dua belas. Sekarang aku sangat sadar bahwa hidupku tergantung dengan kemurahan hati Capitol. Dan kini aku semakin sadar akan hal itu, bahwa tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa di atas arena." jelasnya seakan untuk memancing para sponsor.

Lalu dia bercerita tentang mockingjay yang merupakan neneknya, juga kakeknya yang sempat menjadi legenda pada Hunger Game terdahulu. Orang-orang sedikit terkejut karena baru mengetahuinya, begitu pula denganku. Janson menutup wawancaranya dengan berkata,"Semoga keberanian merekapun ada dalam dirimu. Beri kami penampilan terbaikmu. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Jeffrey Mellark, sang titisan dari mockingjay!" Menggunakan kekuatan nama kakek neneknya untuk bisa bertahan hidup, kenapa aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat kakekku juga memiliki hubungan dengan sang mockingjay.

"Penampilan yang bagus." pujiku saat jeffrey keluar dari panggung.

"Tidak lebih bagus darimu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin hanya menampilkan senyuman manis yang bisa dia lakukan sebelum akhirnya terbunuh di arena.

Malam sebelum Hunger Game dimulai, aku pergi ke atap gedung untuk memandangi bulan yang menerangi langit hitam di atas sana. "Hey jangan mati sebelum game dimulai." Seseorang datang menghampiriku yang terlihat seakan ingin bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." ulasku. Lelaki itu bernama Bruno, dari distrik tiga belas. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Distrik ku dan kamu punya kesamaan." sekarang aku mulai tidak mengerti, karena dia berbicara seakan tahu segalanya tentang diriku.

"Kau tahu, keberadaan Hunger Game dulu adalah bayaran akan pemberontokan yang dilakukan distrikku. Kami tidak menyesalinya, terutama setelah kami para distrik bisa kembali merebut keadilan dari Capitol."

"Kalian tidak mnyesal banyak orang yang mati karenanya?"

"Bukan karena itu, kami tidak akan bertindak jika tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. Kami semua mengerti bahwa apa yang kamu lakukan bukan semata-mata hasil dari kebodohanmu kan? Pasti ada alasan yang bisa mendasarinya."

"Jika bisa berkata seperti itu, maka kamu tidak perlu lagi bertanya padaku."

"Sampai jumpa di arena. Pastikan kau tidak kurang tidur malam ini." aku benci kepada orang yang sok menasehati seperti itu. Kuabaikan keberadaannya yang kini sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

Pukul delapan kami sudah bersiap mengenakan seragam khusus seperti tentara. Diam-diam aku mengantongi gelang dari Lary dan mengalungkan kalung pemberian Cecil ke dalam baju. Dalam pesawat yang membawa kami entah kemana, para penjaga memasukan sebuah alat pelacak ke dalam tangan kami dengan alat yang menyeramkan. Saat turun dari pesawat, kami semua dipisahkan dan digiring oleh seorang dari penjaga perdamaian yang tampak sama karena mengenakan helm di kepalanya. Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan tabung besar di dalamnya. Penjaga perdamaian yang berada denganku membuka. Terlihat jelas rambut hitam yang sama persis denganku, saat itu aku sadar dan langsung memeluknya. "Kakak!"

"Aku tidak menyangka harus bertemu denganmu di saat seperti ini Angelly. Bahkan tanpa mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Tapi berhati-hatilah di sana." ucap kakak dengan cepat dan sambil memelukku balik sebelum menggiringku masuk ke dalam tabung. "Kau sudah besar ya sekarang." tambahnya lagi.

Kemudian tabung itu menutup, memisahkan aku dan kakak. Kakak menempelkan dahinya ke tabung yang memisahkan kami, begitu pula dengan aku yang kini sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar apa yang kakak katakan dari luar tabung. Perlahan bagian bawah tabung mendorongku ke atas, keluar dari bawah tanah dan seakan berada di belahan bumi yang tidak aku kenal.

Setelah pandanganku tidak terhalang sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, baru bisa kulihat dengan jelas hutan belantara yang ada di sekitarku. Semua peserta berada sejajar denganku. Entah di mana Lary berada, sepertinya kami dibiarkan terpisah dengan pasangan dari tiap distrik. Sebuah suara menyebutkan peraturan dari Hunger Game yang sesaat lagi akan dimulai. Ya, intinya adalah menghabisi satu sama lain hingga hanya ada satu orang yang tersisa.

Kulanjutkan menyisir ke segala pelosok hutan yang terlihat. Hutan belantara yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan berakar gantung dan lumut yang melapisinya. Suhu yang lembab, tanah yang licin, dan sebuah sungai lebar yang berada di depan barisan para peserta. Memisahkan kami dari bagian hutan yang satunya lagi. Di seberang sungai, perlengkapan yang terdiri dari sebuah kantong dengan isinya yang entah apa bagi masing-masing distrik digantung dengan akar pohon beringin. Juga senjata-senjata yang bisa kita gunakanpun bergelayutan di sampingnya. Hal yang paling pertama harus aku lakukan adalah mengambil ransel itu dan mungkin senjata untuk sekedar menjaga diri. Tapi masalah yang sebelumnya harus aku pikirkan adalah sungai yang memisahkanku dengan barang-barang itu, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. "Hunger Game akan dimulai dalam hitungan, sepuluh.. sembilan.." kami semua turut menghitung mundur dalam hati hingga saat bel yang menandakan game telah dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Semua orang langsung masuk ke dalam air, beberapa langsung berlari menjauh, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam kebingungan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sekarang, apa harus aku berenang dan membiarkan diriku ternggelam dengan konyol? Apa aku harus lari menjauh dan membiarkanku mati karena tidak memiliki perlengkapan? Sekarang bahkan orang-orang pasti tidak ingin menjadi sponsor orang linglung sepertiku. Awal yang sangat sempurna! Teriakku salam hati dengan kesal. Aku terkejut saat kudapati seseorang yang menggendong ransel dan membawa pedang menghampiri perlengkapanku lalu menurunkannya dari akar gantung di depan sana. Ternyata itu adalah Lary. "Angel, aku segera kesana!" teriaknya sembari panik. Seseorang mencoba memanahnya dari kejauhan, tapi beruntugnya Lary segera menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai. Aku berlindung ke belakang pohon dan hanya bisa menyaksikan beberapa orang yang saling baku hantam di seberang sana. Banyak yang langsung pergi dan mencari perlindungan.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini!" Lary memasangkan ransel ke punggungku dan menarik tanganku. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh kami berlari hingga akhirnya kehabisan nafas. "Sepertinya kita sudah aman. Istirahatlah dulu." ujar Lary. Aku mengeluarkan isi kantong lalu mengambil botol air minum yang ternyata kosong. "Kita harus mencari air dulu Lary. Bisakah kamu membantuku memanjat pohon?"

Pohon-pohon yang ada sangat tinggi dan berlumut, membuat kami kesulitan untuk memanjat. Tapi Lary yang cerdik menggunakan pedangnya untuk membuat lubang sebagai pijakan pada batangnya, itu yang sangat membantuku. Perlahan tapi pasti. Kami kini telah berada di atas pohon dan sedikitnya bisa memandangi arena ini secara keseluruhan. Arena yang luasnya tak terkira, dengan pepohonan rindang menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya ada sungai panjang yang berkelok-kelok seperti badan ular yang memisahkan arena pada bagian tengahnya. Sesaat aku berpikir karena tempat yang kulihat tampak familiar. "Amazon!" ucapku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Amazon?"

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang hutan amazon saat pelajaran pengetahuan alam."

"Bagus, lalu di mana sekiranya kita bisa mendapatkan air selain dari sungai itu."

"Aku tidak yakin ada danau atau mata air di sekitar sini. Apa mungkin itu karena terhalangi pepohonan?"

"Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa kita minum adalah air sungai itu. Sepertinya airnya terlihat keruh karena lumut dan kedalaman sungai itu. Saat aku berenang di sana, airnya tampak tidak tercemar."

"Tunggu. Yang kudengar seharusnya ada ikan pemakan daging yang sangat ganas di dalam sungai amazon."

"Jika memang ada harusnya aku dan peserta lain sudah terbunuh sejak tadi?"

"itu masalahnya, jika ikan tidak ada maka kita bisa menyimpulkan kenapa tidak ada kehidupan di dalam sungai itu."

"Karena airnya beracun?"

"Ya, itu yang kupikirkan. Saat berenang kau baik-baik saja karena tidak meminum airnya kan."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang. Apa kita bisa menemukan pohon kelapa disekitar sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku punya cara untuk setidaknya menghilangkan rasa haus kita."

Kuajak Lary turun dari atas pohon dan berjalan menyusuri hutan. Kini aku mencari-cari lumut yang sekiranya mengandung banyak air lalu memeras untuk mengeluarkan airnya. Walau rasanya memang tidak seenak air jernih, tapi itu cukup untuk memberi kita persediaan air. Sekarang kami berdua memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup dan melewati semua ini. Di tengah diskusi, suara meriam yang merupakan pertanda bahwa ada peserta yang gugur mengagetkan kami. Kuhitung jumlah meriam yang berbunyi ada sebanyak sepuluh buah. Pasti Jeffrey yang malang dengan senyum manisnya itu sudah tidak ada, pikirku dalam hati.

Lary dan aku mulai merasa lapar, tapi kami tidak kunjung menemukan makanan. Sungai yang ada tidak bisa memberi kami ikan, kalaupun ada kami tidak akan bisa menyalakan api di tengah hutan yang lembab seperti ini. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara benda yang jatuh di belakangku. Kami berdua langsung bersiaga kalau-kalau ada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang akan menyerang. Tapi yang kudapati ternyata sebuah makanan! Buah berwarna oranye terjatuh dari atas pohon. Sepertinya bisa untuk dimakan. Aku berkata pada Lary, pasti di atas pohon asal buah itu terjatuh masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Lary memanjat pohon yang tinggi itu untuk mengambil lebih banyak buah. "Beruntung sekali buah yang sudah matang itu jatuh di saat yang tepat." ujarnya sambil melahap buah yang dagingnya sangat manis ini. Beruntungkah? Aku sempat memperhatikan keadaan buah yang jatuh itu tampak tidak alami. Ada seperti bekas irisan benda tajam yang membuatnya jatuh. Mungkin monyet, pikirku karena tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, karena sekarang kami sudah tidak kelaparan lagi. Kami mengantongi beberapa buah untuk dibawa.

Saat malam tiba, kami berlindung di antara tumpukan bebatuan yang dikelilingi rumput tinggi. Aku duduk berdekatan dengan Lary, saling menjaga satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya berlindung kepada Lary. Kupandangi langit malam tanpa bulan itu saat lagu kebangsaan Capitol terdengar mengiringi sebuah tayangan yang muncul di langit. Wajah-wajah peserta yang gugur terpampang di sana. Mulai dari wajah anak perempuan distrik satu bernama Alma, lalu Edd distrik tiga, Lysee distrik empat, Emma distrik lima, Bold distrik enam, Annee distrik delapan, Roger distrik sembilan, Rose distrik sepuluh, Elena distrik sebelas, dan Gilde distrik tiga belas? Bukannya bersyukur, aku malah dibuat bingung karena tidak mendapati nama Jeffrey di sana. "Apa yang besok akan kita lakukan?" Suara Lary memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, menunggu hingga semuanya mati?"

"Lalu kitapun harus saling bunuh?"

Aku terdeiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Lary, "Kamu pasti keberatan. Tapi aku ingin kamulah satu-satunya yang boleh membunuhku nanti. Dengar Lary, jika aku menang dan kembali ke distrik dua itu sama saja dengan kau membunuhku perlahan karena mereka pasti tidak mengharapkan bisa melihat wajahku lagi." ucapanku yang agak keras membuat Lary seakan menahan kata-kata yang ingin dia lontarkan. Dia pasti ingin menolak usulanku.

"Jika itu mau mu, tapi aku akan melakukannya jika memang benar hanya kita yang tersisa. Sedangkan aku berharap tidak perlu satupun dari kita yang nanti kembali ke distrik dua. Aku selamat setelah membunuhmupun tidak akan berakibat baik bagiku kedepannya. Sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika peserta lain.."

"Bukan kah kamu lihat sendiri, kebanyak dari mereka pergi ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan kita. Kita aman sekarang." Akhirnya aku bisa memejamkan mata karena Lary ada di sampingku. Memang tidak berperasaan karena kelihatannya Lary tidak beristirahat dengan cukup untuk menjagaku yang dengan enaknya tertidur pulas.

Sepertinya ketenangan yang kita dapatkan justru tidak menjadi hiburan yang menarik bagi Capitol. Hari mulai pagi, tapi mataku masih berat utuk kupaksa terbuka. Kurasakan tangan kiriku terasa agak berat, mungkin tertindih oleh badan Lary. Namun saat perlahan ku buka mata, yang kulihat bukan lah Lary, melainkan seekor ular piton besar yang menggeliat dan siap untuk meremukkan tulangku. Suara tertahan di tenggorokkan saat Lary memegangi tanganku satu lagi dan menyuruhku tenang. Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti instruksinya untuk bergerak perlahan sebelum ular itu lebih erat menggulung tanganku. Saat tengah bisa berdiri dan lolos dari lilitan ular piton, aku baru menyadari bahwa di sekeliling kamipun banyak ular-ular lain yang melihat kami sebagai santapan pagi yang empuk. Sialnya lagi kami harus tergelincir disaat mengendap-endap menjauhi makhluk besar bermata kuning itu. Ular-ular itu berusaha menyerang dan mengejar kami yang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Kami kembali menyusuri jalur yang sebelumnya kami lalui. Dengan keberadaan sungai yang tak lama lagi akan kami temui, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sambil melihat ke arah ular-ular yang masih berusaha menangkap kami, Lary berteriak untuk menyuruhku kembali berlari. Tanpa memikirkan apapun akupun berlari dan kemudian ikut melompat ke dalam air untuk pergi ke belahan hutan yang satunya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menelan air sungai itu tapi lama-lama aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Untunglah dengan cekatan Lary membantuku keluar dari air dan mengangkatku kembali ke daratan.

Ular-ular itu berhenti di depan air seakan tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya, membuatku yakin bahwa kami tidak bisa minum dari air sungai. "Setidaknya kita aman dari ular-ular itu sekarang. Tapi musuh-musuh yang lebih seram dari mereka justru akan menanti kita di sini." Lary merebahkan badannya di sebelahku yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas. "Jangan biarkan aku berenang lagi." ucapku. Lary tertawa.

Suara gemersik rerumputan memberi tahu kami bahwa ada orang yang mendekat. Aku juga Lary bersembunyi sebisa kami di balik pohon besar. Tampak seorang gadis distrik dua belas bernama May tampak kelelahan dan berhenti di depan sungai untuk minum. Baru saja aku akan berteriak melarangnya untuk minum, Lary membungkam mulutku dan menarikku kebelakang. Seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar melilit leher perempuan itu dengan akar gantung. May berusaha melawan namun kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melepaskan cengkraman Bright yang sangat kuat. Seketika kulihat May tergelepar kehabisan nafas, sementara Bright tertawa dan berbicara kepada entah siapa. "Dia sudah mati!" teriaknya. Dua orang yang sepertinya menjadi sekutunya menghampiri Bright. Kelly dari distrik tiga dan Nick dari distrik tujuh. "Ayo kita cari malaikat kematian yang mengantarkan kita pada permainan ini."

"Kulihat dia dan teman laki-lakinya pergi ke sebrang sana saat hari pertama. Kelihatannya tidak bisa berenang."

"Kalau begitu kita temukan dan ajari dia berenang di sini." mereka tertawa sambil pergi menyebrangi sungai itu, sementara kelly masih sempat-sempatnya menendang mayat May masuk ke dalam air sebelum kemudian mengikuti yang lain. Suara meriam menggelegar di udara. Aku dan Lary masih terdiam saat sebuah pesawat mengangkat mayat May keluar dari air. Ternyata semua mayat dari peserta yang gugur langsung mereka bawa entah kemana. Aku baru mengetahuinya. "Ayo kita pergi sebelum mereka sadar kita tidak ada di sana." ajak Lary.

Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan pijakan di tanah. Ada tetesan darah yang kulihat entah milik siapa. Kuberitahu Lary dan kami mengikuti jejaknya hingga menghilang di hadapan pohon yang sangat besar yang tertutup tanaman jalar. Saat ku sibakkan tanaman itu, kulihat sesosok wajah yang kukenal. Donna bersembunyi di dalam batang pohon yang berlubang besar, cukup untuk mewadahi tubuhnya yang kecil. Pipinya cekung, kuyakin dia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Kukeluarkan buah dan memberi air untuknya. "Aku mengikuti jejak darah hingga disini. Kamu terluka?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Lantas itu darah siapa?"

"Mungkin laki-laki yang menolongku dan menyuruhku berlindung di pohon ini."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat, karena kemarin aku kehilangan kesadaran karena dehidrasi, aku hanya ingat kawanan Bright akan membunuhku sesaat sebelum laki-laki itu menerima serangan dari Bright untuk melindungiku. Kemudian dia membawaku kesini dan menghilang setelah memberiku air."

Rasa penasaran kembali menghiasi pikiranku. Donna kembali memberiku infornasi tentang rawa yang harus aku hindari dekat sini. Lalu dia berkata dengan seram "Hati-hati terhadap hutan mati ini. Tidak ada suara yang seharusnya bisa aku dengar." perlahan keadaannya mulai membaik.

Lary mulai mencairkan suasana dengan lawakan-lawakan lucu dan membuat Donna tertawa. Kupikir dia manis jika tertawa seperti itu. Kesenangan kami terhenti disaat sebuah panah menembus kepala Donna yang berada tepat di depan mukaku yang kini terkena cipratan darahnya. "Hei mereka di sini!" seseorang bereteriak. Dengan cepat Lary berlari dan menebas leher laki-laki itu yang tidak lain adalah Nick. Naas, membunuh teman dari distrik yang sama tanpa ragu. Meriam berbunyi dua kali, Lary kembali menarik tanganku dan lari secepat-cepatnya sebelum Bright dan Kelly datang. Kudengar langkah kaki mereka berdua semakin mendekat di belakang. Karena sibuk melihat kebelakang, aku hampir menabrak pohon dan akhirnya harus terpisah dengan Lary karena terjatuh saat mencoba menghindari tabrakan. Kudengan Lary menyuruhku lari. Akupun segera bangun dan menghindari kawanan yang sedang memburu kami. Sepertinya kini hanya Kelly yang mengejarku sementara Bright mengejar Lary. Kuharap Lary baik-baik saja, tapi yang sebenarnya harus kukhawatirkan adalah diriku sendiri. Aku berhenti sesaat sebelum menginjak tanah yang kupikir terlalu berair, dan teringat soal rawa yang diceritakan Donna. Kelly menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depanku. "Sudah menyerah?" ujarnya.

Kulihat dia hanya membawa pisau, untungnya bukan senjata yang bisa digunakan jarak jauh. Aku menyisir keadaan sekitarku, hanya mendapati akar pohon bergelantungan di atas kepala. Kelly sangat senang karena melihatku kebingungan, tanpa bisa kuhindari dia menerjang berlari ke arahku. Dengan spontan aku memegangi akar gantung yang ada di atas kepalaku untuk menghindari serangan kelly yang kini jatuh terjerembab ke dalam rawa itu. Sementara aku masih tergantung di atas kepalanya sambil berdoa agar akar gantung ini kuat menopang berat tubuhku. Dia mengangkat pisaunya, bersusah payah untuk bisa melukai kakiku, tapi perlahan badannya mulai tersedot ke dalam rawa. Aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata itu adalah lumpur hidup yang akan siap melahapku saat aku sudah tidak kuat bergelantung di atas sini. Langusng saja ku ayunkan tubuhku perlahan agar akar itu bisa mengantarkan ku ke seberang rawa. Entah sengaja atau tidak, aku menendang kepala Kelly yang berada di bawahku untuk memberikan tambahan dorongan dan membanting badanku ke tanah. Berkatnya aku bisa selamat, tapi kulihat kini Kelly berteriak meminta tolong karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan kepalanya yang perlahan menghilang, hanya menyisakan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pisau. Suara tembakan meriam menyadarkan lamunanku, seakan berkata 'Pergi! Cari Lary!'. Kini aku kehilangan arah, berlari entah kemana. Ingin ku berteriak memanggil nama Lary, tapi itu malah akan mengundang bahaya ke arahku.

Di tengah perjalanan, langkahku terhenti saat sebuah panah menancap tepat pada pohon yang berada di depanku. Dengan refleks aku berlindung di balik pohon dan mendengar sesorang datang mendekat. Terdengar langkah panik seseorang yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tabrakan. Pria yang panik itu adalah Jeffrey, dia terjatuh dan memohon-mohon kepada Rommy agar tidak dibunuh. Jeffrey dengan tangan kosongnya mengeluarkan isi ransel berupa buah-buahan dan memberikannya kepada Rommy agar diperbolehkan bebas. Rommy dengan wajah garangnya mengambil buah itu dan pergi ke arah berlawanan sehingga tidak bertemu denganku. Beruntungnya aku. Keberadaan Jeffrey kini sudah tidak aku sadari lagi, dia menghilang seperti angin yang saat ini mengelus wajahku perlahan. Menyadarkanku bahwa darah Donna masih menyisakan bau amis di muka membuatku pusing. Aku membawa lumut yang basah dan mengelapkannya pada wajah untuk menghilangkan bekas darah.

Sebelum kulanjutkan perjalanan, kuambil panah yang tertancap pada pohon, karena teringat bahwa aku tidak punya senjata satupun. Sekarang aku baru tersadar bahwa selama ini selalu tergantung kepada Lary. Dia yang melindungiku hingga masih bisa bertahan. Kini aku kehilangan Lary dan harus berjuang seorang diri hingga nanti ku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Malam ini kulalui sendirian, bertahan dari serangan angin malam yang dingin karena bajuku masih basah akibat air sungai. Aku bersembunyi di antara batu yang menghimpit pohon besar. Berusaha menenangkan diri sembari memeluk ransel. Kembali kusaksikan wajah orang-orang yang sudah gugur. Ada lima orang dan salah satunya adalah Bruno. Orang yang menemuiku di atap gedung pada malam sebelum game dimulai.

Aku terkejut saat menyadari matahari sudah berada tinggi di atas kepalaku. Berapa lama aku tertidur? Sekarang aku harus kembali mencari Lary yang sepertinya sedang sangat mengkhawatirkanku saat ini. Kususuri jalanan menurun yang sepertinya baru kulalui. Akhirnya jalan itu mengantarkanku pada sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Kupetik salah satunya dan menghirup baunya. Harum bunga itu memberikan ketenangan di tiap kali wanginya terhirup. Lagi-lagi sesuatu mengagetkanku, kudengan suara wanita menangis dari balik semak-semak. Sambil melawan rasa takut, aku menghampiri dan menepuk pundak wanita berambut pirang itu yang tampak mirip sekali dengan kakak. Saat wanita itu menoleh dan berdiri, aku yakin itu adalah kakak, tapi dia tampak sangat menyeramkan. Berjalan mendekatiku yang melangkah mundur dengan sempoyongan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menutupi sebagian wajah yang sangat kusut. Darah mulai menetes dari mulutnya yang mulai menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Entah kenapa aku langsung berlari menjauihnya, aku yakin itu bukan kakak. Namun sosok yang sama mencegatku di arah yang berlawanan. Kepanikanku lagi-lagi mendorong kakiku untuk terus berlari menjauhi suara kakak yang memanggilku tanpa henti. Ku tutupi telingaku dan memfokuskan pandangan ke tanah. Suara itu seakan berasal dari dalam kepalaku yang makin bertambah seram saat sosok kakakku mulai muncul sambil memotong-motong tangannya sendiri dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Ku tahan rasa ingin berteriak hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar berteriak saat seseorang menangkap dan memegangi tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. "Tenanglah Angel, ini aku!" aku masih berteriak sambil menutup telinga sampai Lary mengangkat wajahku agar aku sadar bahwa dialah yang ada di sana. Kupeluk Lary sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia menenangkanku dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Aku mulai tenang dan sadar bahwa itu semua mungkin ilusi yang ditimbulkan oleh serbuk bunga yang aku temukan di hutan. Keindahan bunga itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda untuk mendekati tanpa curiga bahwa serbuknya bisa menimbulkan ilusi. Sepertinya ada orang lain yang yang terpengaruh oleh serbuk bunga itu selain aku. Kudengar suara gadis menjerit sambil berlari dan menangis yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan pisau yang ia miliki. Gadis berambut hitam bernama Mitchelle dari distrik sembilan. Pesawat Capitol datang beberapa saat setelah bunyi meriam terdengar, lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke udara. Saat itu aku masih berada dalam pelukan Lary tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Saat hari mulai larut barulah aku kembali normal dan mulai bicara. "Hanya tersisa sembilan orang termasuk kita."

Baru saja aku mulai bicara saat suara teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan. Teriakan laki-laki dan perempuan. Apa mereka saling membunuh? Tapi yang kudengar seperti orang yang sedang mengalami siksaan bersamaan. Dua suara meriam terdengar, disusul dengan tayangan di atas langit. Tiga orang terbunuh hari ini. "Tinggal tujuh orang sekarang." ujar Lary.

Aku mengambil beberapa buah berry yang dikumpulkan Lary tadi siang. Rasa asam yang menyegarkan. Tapi membuat lambungku sedikit perih karena sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku menelan makanan. Tidurku sedikit terganggu oleh suara teriakan dua orang tadi. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menunggu kita besok.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku dibangunkan Lary untuk meneruskan perjalanan menyusuri hutan. Sembari jalan, Lary menceritakan tentang kejadian kejar-kejaran antarnya Bright dan dirinya. Bright memang mempunyai badan yang penuh dengan otot. Tapi itu membuat larinya tidak lebih cepat dari Lary. "Dan sepertinya dia menyerah saat sadar sudah tidak bisa mngejarku lagi. Padahal aku ada di dekatnya, bersembunyi."

"Tentu saja hanya badannya yang besar, tapi tidak dengan otaknya." ujarku. Lary mulai tertawa kecil membalas perkataanku. Aku sangat senang dan lega bisa kembali bersama dengan Lary yang kupikir ini akan berlangsung lama. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Mungkin karena kecerobohanku yang terlena karena lega akan keberadaan Lary. Tapi itu justru membuatnya makin kesulitan. Tak sengaja aku menginjak jebakan yang menjerat dan membuatku tergantung di atas pohon dengan posisi terbalik. Bright keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memulai baku hantam dengan Lary. Ku pikir Lary pasti bisa mengatasi bright seorang diri kalau tidak karena ada orang lain yang menjadi sekutu barunya. Flicker melempar sebuah pisau besar yang langsung menancap di dada Lary, membuat tubuhnya jatuh terperosok ke dataran yang jauh lebih rendah. Aku sempat memandangi Lary yang terkapar kesakitan sampai akhirnya merasakan sakit karena tubuhku terbanting ke atas tanah. Flicker memotong tali yang mengikat kakiku barusan, sementara Bright sudah bersiap untuk menusukkan pisaunya kepadaku. Dia tertawa, menakut-nakutiku sebelum siap mengakhiri hidupku. Sepertinya dia menjadikanku sebagai sebuah hiburan yang menyenangkan untuk disaksikan. "Bunuh saja aku sekarang." pintaku dengan tegas.

"Jika itu maumu." Bright mengayunkan pisaunya sementara aku mencoba menutup mata, seakan siap menerima kesakitan yang akan ditimbulkan oleh sebilah pisau. Beruntungnya, kini perkataan Khristine sebelum game dimulai terjadi, tanah yang menopang tubuhku longsor akibat tekanan berat di atasnya. Tubuhku terhempas, jatuh ke tempat di mana Lary terbaring. Tampaknya nasib baik sedang berpihak kepada orang terlemah disini, yaitu aku. Cukup jauh jarak antaraku dan Bright. Kulihat wajah Bright muncul sesekali dari balik dataran di atas sana sebelum akhirnya menghilang. 'Semoga keberuntungan akan selalu berada dipihak ku' bisikku pelan. Kenyataannya, keberuntungan tidak selamanya memberikan nasib baik. Sembari berbaring, ku rasakan semua bagian dari tubuhku yang sekiranya mendapatkan cidera. Hampir seluruh badan terasa sakit dan perih akibat luka yang dihasilkan oleh goresan ranting-ranting pohon saat terjatuh. Dapat kurasakan pula memar yang sepertinya menghiasi bagian punggungku, tapi itu semua bukanlah hal besar. Baru kurasakan ada hal aneh saat hendak mencoba untuk berdiri. Keberadaan tangan kiriku tak bisa ku rasakan, padahal aku masih melihatnya menempel pada tubuhku. Tampaknya hanya sekedar mati rasa. Syukurlah tidak ada luka yang menyebabkan pendarahan. Berbicara tentang pendarahan, keberadaan Lary yang sedang kritis hampir saja terlupakan. Ku bangunkan dengan paksa tubuhku, berbalik dan langsung berlari ke arah Lary. Tampaknya Lary telah mencabut pisau yang mencap pada tubuhnya seorang diri, tapi itu membuat lukanya terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan darah sebanyak itu secara langsung, dan membuatku sangat pusing. Badanku yang sempoyongan kusandarkan pada pohon yang terdekat, supaya tidak ambruk ke tanah. Aku benci harus memandangi Lary yang tampak tenang seakan tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihatku. Tanpa membalas senyumannya, dan tanpa berkata apapun, badanku mulai bergerak spontan, mencari cara untuk menghentikan pendarahan, sedangkan pikiraku terus-menerus berkata bahwa Lary tidak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang semakin membuat air mata ini tak berhenti mengalir. Dengan tangan kiri yang terluntang-lantung, ku ambil banyak sekali lumut untuk dijadikan penyumbat bagi luka Lary yang masih belum berhenti memuntahkan darah. Suara Lary yang bercampur dengan rintihan kesakitan memanggil-manggil namaku, namun semua kuabaikan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, saat ku mulai putus asa karena pancuran darah pada tubuh Lary masih mengalir deras, sama derasnya dengan air mataku. 'Ayo berhenti!' gumamanku bergantian dengan Lary yang masih terus berusaha menarik perhatianku. Hingga sepertinya dia tak sabar dan menarik paksa tanganku dengan sisa tenaga miliknya. "Hentikan! Perbuatanmu membuatku semakin merasa tidak tenang!" bentaknya. Lary melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku dan menarik nafas panjang. Wajahnya yang pucat, dahinya yang mengerut, nafasnya yang tersengal serta butiran keringat yang berjatuhan semakin menggambarkan betapa tersiksanya dia saat ini. Sesaat ku tundukan wajahku sebelum akhirnya kuangkat dengan membubuhi sedikit senyuman di sana. "Maafkan aku Lary. Sejak awal aku hanya bisa membuatmu cemas. Bahkan saat aku ingin membantumu malah menambah kecemasanmu." aku tertawa garing. "Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku lebih tanggung dari yang kamu kira, hanya saja debu-debu di hutan ini selalu membuat mataku perih hingga mengeluarkan air mata." tambahku sembari menghapus air mata di pipiku. "Kamu percaya kan?" seakan ku memaksa agar dia menjawab ya.

Lary tertawa lalu menjawab, "Iya aku percaya." tangan kanannya membelai rambutku yang berada di sisi kanannya. Mendorong kepalaku perlahan hingga keningku berada dekat dengan bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar. Kurasakan kelembutan bibir Lary yang kini meninggalkan kehangatan di keningku. Maaf Lary, aku tidak memiliki kata-kata indah yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang kurasa. Kecupannya terasa bagaikan morfin yang langsung memberikan ketenangan. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelah Lary dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, sementara tangan kanan Lary merangkulku. Suara degupan jantung Lary saat ini berubah menjadi alunan musik indah dalam telinga, yang perlahan makin mengecil, melemah, hingga akhirnya hilang.


	5. Chapter 5

Kulepaskan rangkulan tangan Lary dan kulipat di atas perutnya, begitu pula dengan tangan satunya. Hal selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mengeluarkan gelang batu pemberiannya dan kupakai di tangan kananku dengan bantuan mulut. Kurapihkan baju Lary yang sedikit tersingkap, lalu kubawa pedang bergagang biru tua miliknya. "Selamat tidur Lary." kuucapkan sesaat sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya, yang kini terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar dengungan pesawat yang melintas di atas kepalaku. Perasaanku menjerit, tidak ingin binatang besi bertubuh raksasa itu membawa tubuh Lary. Padahal beberapa saat lalu tak ada beban apapun yang membuatku berat untuk meninggalkannya. Kaki yang telah letih ini berlari menyusuri jalan yang seharusnya bisa membawaku kembali kepada tempat peristirahatan Lary, namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah tanah yang basah oleh darah.

Aku sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa Lary telah diberada di dalam tubuh pesawat tadi, namun ada sebuah perasaan yang ingin menyangkal hal itu, bahkan dapat mengalahkan nalarku. Dengan tangan kiri yang kini mulai sudah terabaikan, ku periksa setiap semak-semak yang ada di sana, berusaha untuk menemukan Lary yang sedang tertidur. Hal yang sesungguhnya aku hanya sedang berharap, Lary sedang bersembunyi dan sewaktu-waktu akan mengejutkanku yang mulai menjadi gila akibat lelucon garingnya. Kupanggil namanya sesekali, namun tak kudapatkan jawaban apapun. Hingga akhirnya kakiku yang sejak tadi dipaksakan untuk bergerak sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku. Kubiarkan tubuhku terjatuh ke atas tanah, membiarkan air mataku mulai menetes perlahan di atas wajahku yang tidak berekspresi. Sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ada juga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kubiarkan tubuhku berbaring tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Toh, setelah perisai terkuatku telah hilang, aku akan segera mati. Jika tidak dibunuh oleh peserta lain, alam yang akan mengakhiri cerita menyedihkanku ini.

Entah berapa lama aku terbujur kaku di atas tanah yang masih sama. Sinar matahari buatan sudah dipadamkan. Langit mulai gelap, menambah kengerian pada diriku yang kini sendiri. Dinginnya angin malam mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. Saat yang paling ku benci pun muncul, diiringi dengan alunan lagu kebangsaan Capitol. Semakin menyakitkan saat wajah Lary lah yang satu-satunya menghiasi langit malam saat ini. Entah kenapa tayangan kali ini menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya, padahal hanya menampilkan wajah satu orang saja. Apa mereka sengaja menambah rasa sakit di hatiku padahal lukanya belum benar-benar kering. Kupejamkan mata serapat-rapatnya hingga berkunang-kunang, sambil meringkuk menahan tusukan hawa dingin yang mengganas. Tapi malam ini masih bisa kulalui berkat rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan

"Sstt jangan berisik! Kalau sampai dia bangun, habislah kau." Siapa? Suara siapa yang terdengar saat mataku masih rapat karena kantuk.

"Apa boleh kita tidak menunggu Bright?" Mataku seakan merespon ketika mendengar sebuah nama dari orang yang tak ingin ku temui. Dengan mata yang menyipit, kulihat dua orang berdiri sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Membawa sebuah senjata mengerikan yang tidak lain disiapkan untukku. Mereka masih mengobrol sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa aku telah waspada sambil perlahan menggenggam pedang milik Lary.

"Kau dengarkan, dia sendiri yang mengizinkan kita menghabisinya jika dia belum datang." sekarang ku yakin dia adalah Flicker. "Okay, lakukan sekarang." ujar salah seorang yang bersamanya. Flicker mengayunkan senjatanya kepadaku. Senjata itu menancap dalam ke tanah beberapa saat setelah aku berhasil menggulingkan diri ke sebelah kiri. Aku memang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa, kecuali kaki-kaki yang beruntungnya dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari orang biasa. Dengan secepat kilat ku tinggalkan mereka berdua yang bahkan belum bisa mencabut senjatanya yang tertanam dalam tanah karena diayunkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Masih sempat ku lihat Flicker menghabisi laki-laki yang bersamanya. Sialnya mata Bright yang baru saja datang bertemu pandang dengan ku dari kejauhan. Kaki-kaki kami mulai melangkah dengan bersamaan. Ku atur nafas se-efesien mungkin agar tidak mudah lelah. Namun ternyata keberadaan tanganku yang masih mati rasa sangat berpengaruh, membuatku menjadi sedikit kerepotan. Beberapa kali keberadaan Bright juga Flicker menjadi semakin dekat berkat kecerobohanku menendang akar pohon beberapa kali.

Langkahku kembali terhenti karena kemampuanku dalam melupakan jalan terulang lagi. Sungai dalam yang lebar menantiku untuk mengakhiri hidup di dalamnya. Bright sudah berada di belakangku saat aku masih terdiam menatap ke dalam sungai. "Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk dibunuh, hah?" Aku berbalik badan untuk menatapnya, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak takut sama sekali kepadanya. "Tapi sekarang tidak mungkin keberuntungan terus menerus berpihak padamu. Kau tinggal pilih, ingin mati cepat di tanganku, atau perlahan di dalam sungai itu?" Bright menunjukan senjatanya yang seakan telah di asah setajam mungkin hanya untukku.

"Tampaknya kau terobsesi untuk membunuhku sejak awal?" aku bertanya dengan santai.

Bright tertawa dengan nyaring. Namun mendadak wajahnya berubah seram dengan penuh rasa amarah dalam urat-urat yang tampak menonjol. Dia berbicara seakan berteriak di sebelah telingaku, "Bagaimana tidak! Kau tahu, adikku mati karena mu! Dia yang tidak mengerti apapun harus mengorbankan nyawanya hanya karena menolak saat namanya terpilih dalam penyeleksian. Itu semua kau kira karena siapa?" dan sekarang perkataannya telah menjelma menjadi sebuah panah besar yang menancap pada hatiku. Bodohnya aku, masih saja merasa berharga setelah banyak orang yang mati karena kebodohanku semata. Inilah kesempatan terakhirku untuk hidup. Kubulatkan tekad untuk tidak melawan, biarkan Bright merasa puas sebagai pengganti dari adiknya yang terbunuh.

"Lakukan." ucapku sambil melempar ransel dan pedang ke atas tanah. Sayatan mata pisau yang tajam mengiris kulit pipiku hingga berdarah. Kupikir Bright akan menepati janjinya untuk melakukan ini dengan cepat, tapi dia malah melempar ku masuk ke dalam air. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menelan air sungai yang beracun itu, sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan tangan juga kaki untuk bisa muncul ke permukaan air. Bright berjongkok di pinggir sungai dan menjambak rambutku, membuat tubuhku terangkat hingga akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas. Masih bisa kulihat wajah penuh dendam Bright sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam air hingga beberapa saat. Sama sekali tak ku harapkan kematian yang perlahan dan amat menyiksa seperti ini. Aku benci saat menyadari bahwa aku masih ingin hidup. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan gelap. Lary, apa seperti ini yang kamu rasakan? Rasanya mati. Menyakitkan.

Sinar putih menerobos masuk ke dalam mataku yang bahkan masih ku pejamkan. Baru kuingat, aku kini sudah mati. Apa saat ku buka mata Lary akan ada di sampingku? Tapi aku masih takut untuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Bagaimana jika itu bukan Lary? Ku angkat kelopak mataku perlahan, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang menyilaukan mata agar tidak terasa menyakitkan. Samar-samar kulihat punggung seorang lelaki yang duduk membelakangiku. "Lary?" aku coba memanggil orang yang ku pecayai sebagai Lary itu. Sang lelaki berbalik merespon terhadap panggilanku dan tersenyum. Lama-lama semakin jelas, dapat kulihat rambut pirang begelombang yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Sebuah senyuman yang ku kenal. "Kau sudah siuman?" Jeffrey malang. Entah kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa mati. Tapi aku senang tidak sendirian disini.

"Apa kematianmu juga menyakitkan?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Bicara apa kamu, kita masih hidup. Belum pernah aku mendengar malaikat bisa mati, ya kan Angel." jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Aku yang masih merasa bingung merasakan pusing yang teramat saat berusaha duduk. Jeffrey membantu saat melihat tangan kananku memegangi bagian kepala. Sementara tangan kiriku telah di balut rapi dengan kain yang di lingkarkan melalui leher. Pasti Jeffrey yang mengobati cidera juga luka-lukaku. Perlahan semuanya menjadi sangat jelas. Bisa kutangkap keadaan hutan yang masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali aku lihat. "Sudah berapa jam aku pingsan?"

"Hmm.. cukup lama. Singkatnya, kamu sudah tertidur selama tiga hari."

"Sepertinya aku harus percaya, karena sekarang aku merasa lapar sekali."

"Ini, makanlah. Kau masih punya air?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lau bergumam, "Seharusnya aku sudah mati karena pasti sudah menelan banyak air sungai."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku mati karena meminum air sungai yang beracun itu?"

"Beracun? Memangnya sungai itu beracun?"

"Tapi kan..." Jeffrey memotong perkataanku dengan suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Tidak ada racun kok. Aku selalu mengambil air dari sana. Pasti kamu berpikir seperti itu karena tidak ada hewan yang hidup di dalamnya kan? Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi setelah kuperiksa lagi baik-baik saja, karena nyatanya ada hewan yang minum di sana." wajahku terasa panas, sepertinya memerah lagi. Aku merasa bodoh karena seenaknya menarik kesimpulan hingga membuat Lary harus minum air perasan lumut. Dia pasti sedang menertawakanku di atas sana.

"Ah, kamu bilang ada hewan yang minum di sekitar sini?" ku coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, hewan yang bentuknya seperti tupai. Kenapa? Kamu ingin makan daging? Ayo kita berburu." Jeffrey mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku ragu melihat orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa tiba-tiba mengajakku berburu. Tapi baru kusadari saat dia berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah busur, dan di punggungnya terdapat satu set anak panah, bentuknya sama dengan yang ku temukan tertancap di pohon waktu itu. Aku tak banyak bicara dan lebih sering memperhatikan bagaimana dia berburu. Tak dapat dipercaya, Jeffrey terlihat sangat pandai menggunakan busur dan panah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk mandapatkan dua ekor tupai yang Jeffrey panah di atas pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah setiap kali memfokuskan pandangan pada buruannya. Dia seperti orang yang bukan ku kenal. Selain itu juga Jeffrey pandai membuat api dalam keadaan lembab seperti ini. Berkat kemampuan terpendamnya, aku jadi bisa makan daging yang lezat.

"Sejak awal game, sepertinya ada orang yang mengawasiku. Apa itu kamu?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kutemukan buah yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pohon, namun goresan pada rantingnya tidak menunjukan bahwa itu alami. Lalu yang menjauhkan aku dari Rommy pun kamu bukan? Saat itu kamu sengaja berpura-pura menabraknya dan ..." aku menghentikan ceritaku. Senyumnya muncul setelah mendengar penjelasanku yang belum beres. Dia berkata, "Aktingku tidak buruk kan?"

Jeffrey dan aku mulai menyusuri hutan ke arah yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Kami tidak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya hanya aku yang terlalu banyak diam, sementara Jeffrey berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang kubuat beku sedari tadi. "Berapa orang yang masih hidup sampai sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Hanya tinggal empat orang termasuk kita." Bright dan Flicker pasti masih bersama memburu kami berdua sekarang sebelum akhirnya saling membunuh. Tapi jika ternyata Jeffrey bisa membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu, apa dia juga akan membunuhku?

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Mencari Bright dan Flicker, lalu mengakhiri permainan ini." nada bicara Jeffrey menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar ingin menyudahi sandiwara menyakitkan ini. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Kenapa? Apa dia berubah pikiran dan akan membunuhku sekarang? "Kau bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Jeffrey sambil berusaha memfokuskan telinganya.

Semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Suara benda besar yang meniban tanah, perlahan semakin mendekat. Ku tengokan kepala kebelakang saat pepohonan mulai tumbang tanpa sebab, dan sebentar lagi akan bisa menimpa tubuhku. "Lari!" teriak Jeffrey. Kami berdua mengayuh kaki secepat mungkin, berusaha menghindari batang-batang pohon besar yang bisa langsung meremukkan badan jika menimpa. "Kesana! Disana ada tanah lapang yang cukup luas!" ujar Jeffrey.

Sibakkan angin dari arah berlawanan membuatku kesulitan untuk berlari lebih cepat, ditambah dengan tangan kiri yang mengurangi keseimbanganku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh dan terus berlari menuju tanah lapang yang mulai terlihat. Akhirnya beberapa meter lagi kakiku sudah dapat berhenti berlari, kalau saja tak kusadari bahwa kalung pemberian Cecil terjatuh di tanah. Aku berbalik arah, beradu kecepatan dengan sebuah pohon yang siap merubuhkan badannya di punggungku. Ku genggam kalung itu erat-erat, saat tubuhku tiba-tiba membatu, sedangkan batang pohon hanya tinggal berada dua meter di atas kepala. Jeffrey menabrakkan tubuhnya hingga ikut berguling sejauh beberapa meter di atas tanah karena menyelamatkanku. Tubuhku hampir masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam, namun Jeffrey dengan sigap meraih tangan kananku yang licin akibat keringat. Sampai akhirnya tanganku terlepas dari genggamannya, namun beruntung tangan kami kini tersangkut pada gelang batu milik Lary yang kupakai. Sebelum gelang itu terputus, Jeffrey menarikku sekuat tenaga sementara aku hanya berusaha menendang tanah di pinggiran lubang untuk membantu, karena tangan kiriku tidak dapat diandalkan sama sekali.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari lubang, kumasukkan kalung yang sempat terlepas dari genggaman saat akan terjatuh ke dalam lubang. Lalu kubantu Jeffrey berdiri. Ternyata tidak hanya kami yang beradu cepat dengan pohon-pohon itu. Bright dan Flicker yang tampak menahan sakit berada tepat pada sisi lapangan yang bersebrangan dengan kami. Dia tampak siaga seakan siap menyerang di saat kami sedang lengah. Matilah aku sekarang, Jeffrey tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka, ditambah lagi dengan keberadaanku yang pasti menjadi beban baginya.

Beberapa detik tanpa suara berlalu, dengan sekejap mata Jeffrey menancapkan anak panahnya tepat di jantung Flicker. Bright yang sedikit terkejut kemudian berlari sambil mengangkat pedang besar yang melengkung pada bagian depannya. Sementara Jeffrey membuang busur serta anak panahnya, dan mengambil pedang milik Lary dari dalam ransel yang bertengger di punggungku. Pertumpahan darah terjadi, mengabaikan keberadaanku yang menonton dengan penuh ke khawatiran. Baru beberapa menit berlalu, tubuh mereka berdua sudah dipenuhi oleh darah masing-masing. Pedang Bright berhasil mengenai tangan Jeffrey, membuatnya melepaskan genggaman pada gagang pedang Lary. Belum sempat mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, dagu Bright terkena tendangan kaki Jeffrey dengan keras, hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Jeffrey membawa pedangnya dengan cepat, menancapkan pedangnya pada leher Bright sesaat setelah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Jeffrey berdiri tegap dengan pedang di tangan, juga darah Bright yang kini melekat pada wajah juga tubuhnya. Menatap perlahan ke arahku yang berdiri tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Tatapannya berubah seperti mata ular yang tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya. "Jangan mendekat!" perintahku padanya.

Tiba-tiba dia berlari, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang mendorong leherku, membuat tubuhku terdorong menabrak sebuah pohon. Bau darah yang kini ikut menempel pada kulitku membuatku mulai merasa pusing dan mual. Ku berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan tangannya dari leherku, tapi itu semua sia-sia. "Percaya padaku." bisiknya di telingaku. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang saat Jeffrey melempar tubuhku mendekati mayat Bright. Lalu kurasakan sayatan pedang Lary bersentuhan dengan perutku. Sudah tidak dapat ku bedakan lagi mana darah milikku sendiri. Badanku ambruk tepat di atas mayat Bright. Kesadaranku mulai melemah, namun masih bisa kudengar seseorang berkata melalui speaker, "Pemirsa, sambutlah juara kita, Jeffrey Mellark!". Pandanganku perlahan mulai kabur dan sekarang semua menjadi gelap sempurna. Aku benar-benar sudah mati.


	6. Chapter 6

Aku mulai sadar karena merasakan hawa panas yang perlahan membelai kulitku. Saat ku membuka mata, sebuah lantai berjalan mengantarkan tubuh-tubuh peserta yang berguguran masuk ke dalam sebuah oven raksasa dengan api berkobar di dalamnya. Beruntungnya tidak ada apapun yang mengikat tubuhku, sehingga aku bisa menggulingkan diri dari atas lantai berjalan itu yang hampir memasukkan ku ke dalam lautan api. Aku merangkak ke balik tumpukan balok-balok kayu besar untuk mengamankan diri. Kuperiksa luka pada perutku, ternyata sudah mulai mengering karena tidak terlalu parah. Jeffrey tidak benar-benar membunuhku, dia membuatku selamat walau tidak harus menjadi seorang pemenang.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serangam berwarna putih dengan helm seperti seorang astronot datang. "Semua mayat sudah selesai dibakar, sekarang kita harus menghadiri acara penyambutan pemenang di istana presiden." ucapnya kepada rekan satunya yang berseragam sama. Para penjaga perdamaian itu memberikanku sebuah ide. Ku periksa ruangan pembakaran, namun tidak dapat menemukan benda yang kucari. Ku beranikan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, dan mengendap-endap ke dalam ruangan lainnya. Akhirnya ku dapatkan satu set seragam milik pasukan penjaga perdamaian. Sekarang hanya tinggal berakting dan bergabung dengan mereka. Semoga aktingku sebaik Jeffrey.

Aku menyelip ke dalam barisan para pasukan yang tengah berjalan menuju istana presiden. Meskipun kesulitan menyesuaikan tangan kiriku yang masih mati rasa, tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin. Seluruh pasukan penjaga perdamaian terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok yang berderet di sebelah kiri dan di sebelah kanan istana. Kulihat Jeffrey yang duduk di atas singgasana pemenang, serta Presiden Josh yang berada di sebelahnya berdiri bersama dengan kepala penjaga perdamaian. Masyarakat Capitol turut serta menyaksikan siaran langsung ini. Seluruh distrikpun pasti sedang berkumpul di alun-alun dan menonton tayangan dalam sebuah layar raksasa. Presiden menyampaikan pidatonya sebelum melangsungkan acara penyerahan mahkota pada pemenang. Saat itu aku mendengar dua orang di sebelahku berbicara. Mereka bilang alat pecak dari salah satu peserta hunger game masih bekerja. Sementara seharusnya alat itu sudah musnah ditelah api bersama denga mayat peserta yang gugur. Aku merasa bodoh dan memaki-maki diri sendiri. Kini pelacak itu menunjukan keberadaanku di istana presiden. Mungkin tak lama lagi kehadiranku akan diketahui, jadi tak boleh kusia-siakan kesempatan yang telah Jeffrey berikan ini.

Masih dalam keadaan terbungkus pakaian seragam, aku berjalan ke atas karpet merah yang memisahkan masyarakat Capitol dengan singgasana presiden. "Hentikan permainan busukmu sekarang juga!" teriakku dari dalam helm. Presiden Josh menghentikan pidatonya dan terbelalak saat aku melepaskan helm yang membuatku menjadi tak dikenali. Ku lihat Jeffrey tersenyum ke arahku, memberiku sedikit keberanian. Aku berbalik menatap masyarakat Capitol. "Tidak kah kalian merasa ini semua salah? Menyaksikan orang-orang saling membunuh dan mati sebagai sebuah hiburan yang menyenangkan? Apa kalian bisa membayangkan, jika yang berada di dalam arena adalah kalian sendiri, teman, keluarga, bahkan orang yang kalian cintai? Ah, itu semua sia-sia mengingat kalian masyarakat Capitol yang tidak akan pernah mengerti posisi semua orang yang berada pada distrik yang selalu bekerja keras agar hasilnya bisa kalian hambur-hamburkan seenaknya. Mungkin karena itu juga kalian jadi tidak menyadari kebusukkan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berdiri santai di atas sana." ku arahkan telunjukku tepat sejajar dengan wajah Presiden Josh. Semua orang mulai bercuap-cuap keheranan.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah President Josh. Beberapa pasukan berseragam memegangi tanganku dan memaksaku berlutut di hadapan presiden. "Masyarakatku, tidakkah kalian lihat tingkah dari orang yang gelap mata akibat dari kita yang terlalu bermurah hati? Kini dia berani membohongi kita dengan berpura-pura mati dalam game dan berkata tidak sopan di hadapanku." Presiden Josh melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, menandakan bahwa dia marah, "Atas perbuatannya yang tidak sopan, maka kuputuskan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Nona Angelly Hawthorne, detik ini juga, di hadapan kalian semua. Sebagai pelajaran bagi kalian yang tidak tahu berterima kasih." dia berbalik menghampiri sang ketua penjaga perdamaian dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sementara Jeffrey yang berusaha menghampiriku dicegat oleh para penjaga. Sempat kulihat kakak laki-lakiku yang panik dan berusaha membantuku, namun semua sia-sia, dia digiring masuk ke dalam ruangan lain.

Semua orang menjadi semakin berisik dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun karena mulutku disumpal dengan sebuah kain. Air mataku mengalir, bukan karena aku takut dan memohon untuk dibebaskan, melainkan karena tidak sanggup membayangkan perasaan ayah juga ibu yang pasti sedang menonton di sana. Kini ku fokuskan pandanganku ke pada Jeffrey, berusaha menenangkan diri dan berharap dia mau tersenyum untukku. Namun yang kulihat hanyalah kekhawatiran pada raut wajahnya.

President Josh mendekatiku, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Kekuasaan akan mendapatkan segalanya." senyum liciknya tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan hingga kapanpun. Ketua penjaga perdamaian kini berdiri berseberangan dengan Presiden Josh dan bersiap dengan pistolnya. Terdengar suara konkangan pistol di belakangku, menandakan bahwa hanya dalam hitungan detik lagi akan ada peluru yang bersarang di dalam kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri, dan...

_'DOR!'_

Suara pistol bersautan dengan jeritan orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Mataku terbelalak saat menangkap suatu pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipercaya. Darah merah membuat karpet merah yang ada menjadi semakin memerah. Namun darah yang ada bukanlah milikku, melainkan milik Presiden Josh yang kini terbaring kaku di atas lantai. Laki-laki bernama Olivander yang merupakan ketua penjaga perdamaian membantuku berdiri. Dia hanya berkata, "Keadilan harus ditegakkan."

Aku berlari ke arah Jeffrey dan memeluknya erat. Sementara Olivander naik ke atas podium untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi. Keburukkan sang presiden yang baru saja mati itu dikuak di hadapan para masyarakan Capitol juga di seluruh distrik. Aku melihat keraguan di mata orang-orang yang ada, namun mereka mulai percaya saat para perempuan dari distrik dua yang menjadi tawanan di bebaskan dan diberikan kesempatan untuk membeberkan tentang keadaannya selama ini.

Tuan Olivander berhasil mengembalikan pemerintahan yang hampir memperburuk citra Capitol. Dia bercerita bahwa kemarahan yang selama ini dia tahan memuncak saat melihatku akan dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Selama ini dia menjadi saksi nyata akan kebusukkan dalam pemerintahan Capitol, itulah yang menjadi sebuah beban dalam benaknya, yang akhirnya dapat disalurkan dengan menghabisi nyawa sang pemimpin di tangannya sendiri.

Selanjutnya Tuan Olivander dipercayakan untuk menjadi Presiden Panem yang baru, sementara kakak laki-lakikulah yang meneruskan jabatannya. Hal pertama yang Olivander lakukan adalah memecat seluruh staf yang bersangkutan dengan Josh. Aku percaya Panem akan baik-baik saja di bawah kuasanya, begitu pula dengan keberadaanku meskipun sekarang semua akan berbeda tanpa keberadaan Lary.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku, kakak perempuanku, bahkan kakak laki-lakiku pulang ke distrik dua. Ayah, ibu, menyambut kami dengan penuh air mata kebahagiaan. Semalaman penuh kami mengadakan syukuran atas keselamatan diri kami, serta keesokan harinya kami mengunjungi keluarga Lary untuk berkabung. Keadaan semakin membaik disaat semua orang di distrik dua menjadi sangat berterimakasih kepadaku. Bahkan walikota memberikanku penghargaan yang sebenarnya dengan berat hati ku terima.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, masih di bawah kepemimpinan Presiden Olivander, Panem menjadi normal kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku berlari saat sadar matahari sudah tinggi di luar sana. Segera aku mengganti piyama dengan baju yang lain lalu mengikat rambut dengan sangat rapi. "Selamat ulang tahun!" Semua orang yang berada di rumah mengejutkanku. Ayah, ibu, kakak, dan Finnick. Sekarang Finnick telah menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluargaku. Belum ada setahun yang lalu dia menikah dengan kakakku.

"Kalian mengejutkanku di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku akan terlambat, ku nikmati kuenya nanti ya." dengan cepat ku cium pipi ibu dan kakak, lalu berlari keluar rumah. Kini aku telah menjadi seorang guru yang memberi pengajaran bagi anak-anak berumur tujuh tahun di distrik dua. "Selamat ulang tahun bu guru." teriak mereka semua saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa jam yang telah berlalu hari ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Hanya dengan seperti ini keberadaan Lary tidak akan pernah hilang. Ku nikmati angin sore yang berhembus di bawah lembayung langit senja yang makin menguning. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang mendekat. Dengan spontan aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. 'Mungkin itu Lary, dia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku' ujarku dalam hati.

"Mencari sesuatu?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangku. Rambut pirang bergelombang yang sangat cocok dengan langit senja di belakangnya terlihat saat aku berbalik. Jeffrey berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadaku yang sekarang tengah berlari kecil untuk memeluknya. "Sejak kapan kamu berada di distrik dua?" tanyaku.

"Sejak tadi pagi, dan langsung pergi ke rumah seseorang yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena terlambat pergi bekerja." Aku merespon perkataannya dengan tertawa.

Jeffrey menjadi sering mengunjungiku di distrik dua. Pernah beberapa kali aku pergi ke distrik dua belas dan bertemu dengan kakeknya, Peeta Mellark yang belum lama ini meninggal dunia. Hari ini menjadi semakin indah dengan kehadiran Jeffrey di sisiku. Bersama kami pandangi langit sore sembari makan semangkuk jelly yang sama cantiknya dengan warna lembayung senja di atas sana.

_End_

* * *

_Finnaly, fanfic pertama saya selesai._

_Terimakasih telah membaca._

_jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan komentar, kritik, ataupun saran ya :)_


End file.
